Proposals
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: Returning from his self imposed exile, Han Solo is faced with a surprise with the appearance of a rival for Leia's affections.
1. Chapter 1

_As far as I can tell, not many people liked 'The Courtship of Princess Leia', except perhaps me. _

_Or at least I liked the idea of a rival for Leia's affections; one who didn't turn out to be her brother and therefore could pose an actual threat to Han and Leia's happiness._

_I also liked the idea of Han kidnapping Leia in the hope she might fall back in love with him. It seemed right to me when push came to shove for his character to question Leia's feelings for him, him being just a lowly scoundrel and she being a Princess and all. _

_So, here's my version of the events which eventually lead to their marriage. I hope you approve..._

Talgos IV had been brutal.

A vicious plague had swept the planet killing millions, then haunting those poor, miserable souls, who survived.

Following his near fatal mistake on a diplomatic visit to the Outer Rim, Han Solo had gone to Talgos IV as much in an effort to forget about Leia Organa as he had hoped she would forget about him. Her calls went unanswered, her messages deleted without being read.

But now he was back on Coruscant, his mission to Talgos IV completed. The surviving refugees had been transported to a safe haven. Their mental scars being treated by those qualified to deal with them.

All Han wanted now was to sink into a steam bath, to try and wash away the stench of death he felt leeched from his every pore.

And then all he wanted to do was to get unbelievably drunk, to try and drown out the cries of the dying and the bereaved. The sounds that had filled his head and his heart for the past eight months. But first, he had to face a military debrief.

The room had been stuffy, both through a lack of ventilation and in the group of his so called peers questioning his every action.

His head throbbed and his eyes burned.

He'd heard from others during the course of the day before giving his own version of events. It hadn't been easy reliving moments he wanted nothing more to do than to forget, so he was more than just a little relieved when it was over and he was able to leave the room.

Outside, in the corridor, Han leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes, breathed a sigh of relief and slid to a crouch, resting his head against his knees.

He heard the footsteps. Some hurrying past, some passing more sedately. He was dimly aware of the sounds around him but paid them no attention.

All he was thinking about was finding Chewie, finding a bar and finding himself completely and utterly blind drunk.

It was then that she spoke his name.

Seeing her now, Han felt his heart leap into his throat.

Leia Organa.

_Senator_ Leia Organa, in the pure white robes she always wore to Senatorial meetings standing before him, her hands folded neatly in front of her.

Her voice was calm. Her demeanour serene. Her soft features, framed by her chestnut hair layered about her face, seemed softer than ever to him. There was a sadness there too, a sadness to her eyes.

"I heard it was rough." She said.

"It was. Real rough." Han answered quietly.

For a moment they were both quiet, before Leia broke the silence between them.

"You didn't answer my calls." She said.

"Well, I was pretty busy." He answered.

"Too busy for just one call?" Leia suggested.

"Not just that. It was a matter of logistics too. Your day was my night, that kind of thing." He reasoned, pushing slowly to his feet. "I saw you on the net though."

"Oh?" Leia queried.

"Yeah, you wowed them on Hapes."

"Thank you. It went well, I think." Leia said, her face showing her recalling the visit. "The Queen Mother has promised more talks. I think there's scope for an alliance there. She's no push over though, there's a great deal of hard work to be done before we can hope to gain her trust."

"Well, if anyone can do it I'm sure you can." He replied.

He fell silent again, finding it hard to look her in the eye.

Hard to see the hurt he knew he had caused.

"Well. It's good to see you back." Leia said and with just a hint of a smile marched off on her way.

Han watched her go, her head held high. Just as he had known it would be.

"Good to see you too." He mumbled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Han banged into a wall on his way through the Falcon, shushing the metal as though it could hear and react to his reproaching it. Chewie had left him hours ago to return to their ship but it was only after the cantina had refused to serve Han any further alcohol that he had considered returning also.

Chuckling to himself as he went, Han sank to his knees and crawled the last few steps to a panel in the galley area and yanked it open. Reaching inside, he retrieved a bottle of liquor and wearing a huge grin kissed the bottle.

Well, no point being a class A smuggler and not keeping a little booty for yourself, Han thought.

In the shadows a figure in white sat forward.

"Don't you think you've drunk enough for one night?" Leia asked.

Han squinted through the darkness, closed one eye to try and focus better, gave up then placed the bottle on the floor beside him.

"Since I'm seeing visions, I guess you could be right," he slurred then laughed. "Or are you my moral compass?"

"I came to see if you were all right." Leia sighed.

"Me? Just peachy. You wanna drink?" He leaned back against the bulkhead, unscrewed the bottle and took a swig.

"That stuff will kill you!" She admonished.

"Better this than the plague." He suggested.

It had been the first time he had thought about Talgos IV all evening. Now the images came flooding back to haunt him.

"You know, not one family was untouched. Not even one. The crying was the worst. Just about everyone, it felt like. Everyone was crying. Wailing. It was like wailing. They do that on some worlds. You know? When a loved one dies, they wail. It's called...something...I can't remember what...something to do with carrying the dead to their resting place on a sea of emotion. Makes you realise how lucky you are. Being alive." He concluded, solemnly.

He took another swig. And then another.

Brightening, he sat forward and waved his hand at her, beckoning her forward.

"You know what?" He asked, hushed, as the figure leaned toward him.

"No. What?" She questioned, also hushed.

"If you weren't a figment of my imagination and if I weren't so very drunk, I'd make love to you right here. Right now." He belched and twitched his nose at the aroma, then stabbed the floor with a finger as if to accentuate the point, curled his lip at the tip of his finger and wiped it along his pants.

"Pity you are so very drunk then." Leia said, trying not to sound too sardonic.

"And I'll tell you something else. It'd be the best night you'd ever had. The absolute best. Ever." He stated, the galley feeling incredibly hot to him now.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for that." Leia answered. She rose and crouched beside him. "You think you can stand up?"

With an effort, Han got to his feet and slipped his jacket off leaving it where it fell. Helping him to put his arm around her shoulder, Leia started to guide him to his bunk.

"Of course, _she_ wouldn't like it." He complained as they staggered along.

"She who?" Leia enquired, trying not to collide with every piece of jagged metal the ship placed in her way.

"That puffed up primate you call your aide. She hates me. She called me a freckle." Han said, then laughed.

"A freckle?" Leia asked, not really concentrating on what he was saying.

"Yeah, you know, like a blemish. Or a wart. She said I drag you down. You don't think I drag you down do you?" Han queried, burping at her.

Leia winced at the stench of stale liquor. "I think you need a good night's sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep," he said, shaking his head, "I want a drink."

In his cabin, Leia swung him around and gave him a gentle push, just enough for him to fall backwards into a sitting position on his bunk.

"You've had a drink. Now you need to sleep." She said, loosening his belt and a couple of shirt buttons.

"But if I close my eyes, when I open them you'll be gone," he said, sounding rather sad, "and I don't want you to go. Not yet."

He grabbed hold of her arms, pulling her toward him.

"Han, you're drunk!" Leia growled, twisting to free herself.

"And you're beautiful," he said, "an' it's been a while since I had a beautiful woman in my bed. Be gentle with me."

Han puckered his lips into a kiss, closed his eyes and pulled Leia forward. Leia continued to resist, lost her balance and fell onto him knocking him backwards onto the cot. Wriggling free from his grasp, she pushed herself up on her elbows. Han's eyes were tightly shut and for a moment she wondered if he was still breathing.

"Han?" She said, then again more loudly. "Han!"

He belched another plume of pungent, stale alcohol directly into Leia's face, confirming that he was at least still alive.

So much for the best night she'd ever had!

Propped half on, half off his body on a cot barely big enough for Han let alone another person, Leia wondered - for the briefest moment - just how many woman he had entertained here. Then she pushed the thought aside and considered another possibility – she could stay.

Drunk as he was, it had been so good to have felt his arms around her again. Even if he did think of her as a dream. And even if he would very likely have no memory of her in the morning.

_What would it be like_, she asked herself, _to wake with this man beside me_.

Han mumbled something incomprehensible and dribbled what smelled suspiciously like bile from the corner of his mouth.

No, Leia decided, this was not how their first night together would be.

Clambering off the bunk, she found a blanket and spread it across Han's body. Then took a bowl she thought he probably used to wash his face in and left it alongside the bunk by his head. She had a feeling he was going to need that during what was left of the night.

Leia knelt beside the cot and brushed a lock of hair from Han's forehead. There were more creases there now than she remembered and the scar on his chin somehow seemed more prominent. There was still a rugged strength to that face, the face she had seen in her dreams over and over after he had been frozen in carbonite.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing her finger and placing it momentarily against his lips.

Assured that he was safe to leave alone, Leia hurriedly returned to her apartments.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han yelled and sat bolt upright as the cold water splashed across his face and chest.

"Who?...What?" He wiped the water from his face and squinted into the half light. "...Lando?"

"In the flesh." Lando Calrissian answered.

"What're you doing here?" Han asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bunk and flinching at the pain in his head. And his neck. And behind his eyes.

"Chewie called. Said you were heading out on a bender. Thought I should be here to pick up the pieces. So, being the best buddy you could ask for and the only buddy you got, apart from Chewie that is, I dropped everything and came to see how you were doing."

"You're all heart." Han rubbed the back of his neck. "So, how is it you think I'm doing?"

"Looks to me like you had a night to remember!" Lando said, grinning.

"Then how come I don't remember it?" Han asked, rising slowly and lumbering to where he usually found a bowl of water.

The bowl was gone.

Why was the bowl gone.

And gone where?

"Well, there's a bottle of '64 on the floor in the galley along with your jacket. I'm thinking you brought a little lady back, got the bottle out, things became a little heated and..well..Han ole buddy, if I have to spell out the rest to you then you're not the Han Solo I know and begrudgingly admire." Lando explained, while Han hunted the room for his bowl.

Lando slapped Han on the back, sending another wave of pain through his already aching limbs. It did, however, focus his attention on the bowl on the floor by his bed.

Han bent, picked up the bowl, saw it's contents and shoved it back where it came from.

"There was no 'little lady' in here last night." Han said, trying to quell the sensation in his stomach. Except there must have been somebody.

How else had the bowl gotten on the floor?

His hand went to his collar and waist. Shirt undone. Belt too.

Someone had made sure he was comfortable before leaving him to sleep off his stupor.

"Leia was here last night!" Han proclaimed, whirling on Lando.

"Whoa, buddy. Too much information!" Lando exclaimed.

"What've I done!" Han declared, then angrily stuck a finger in Lando's face. "Don't!"

"Hey buddy," Lando said, shrugging and laughing, "I was just going to say it was only ever going to be a matter of time."

But Han was already moving, grabbing some clean clothes and heading for what passed as a 'fresher on the Falcon.

He had to clean up and go see Leia.

He hoped more than anything that he had nothing to apologise for.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When he found the Senate was in recess, Han hurried to Leia's apartments hoping to find her alone. Instead, he found that her quarters already played host to Mon Mothma and General Rieekan as well as Winter while Leia herself was taking a call in her secure transmission suite.

"Late night Solo?" Rieekan asked, noting the younger man's dishevelled appearance.

Han half smiled, paced a little, tried to make his appearance more presentable. Failed. Then finally excused himself to the 'fresher where he saw for the first time how untidy he looked. His shirt was only half tucked into his pants, his hair was unkempt, his face unshaven. His eyes looked like pinpricks of light and rimmed by pink lids and dark circles.

Oh well, there was nothing he could do with much of his appearance right now except splash his face with fresh water and try to look more alert.

Emerging from the 'fresher he caught sight of Leia about to re-enter the living quarters.

"Hey Leia, wait up," he called and managed to catch hold of her arm and halt her. "I need to talk to you."

"Not now Han." She said, sounding tired.

"Please Leia. Just for a moment." He persisted, taking hold of her hand and caressing it very gently.

"What?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"Last night. I got a little drunk and..er..I know I can be a bit of a handful when I've had a drink. So I just wanted to say, whatever I may have said or done, I'm sorry." He tried to look as contrite as he hoped he sounded.

"You want to know what happened last night?" Leia asked.

"I don't know...do I?" Han replied trying to sound cute.

"You weren't just a little drunk, you were _very_ drunk. You offered to make love to me on the Falcon galley floor then told me it would be the best night I'd ever had," Han gave her his half-grin which faded seeing she was far from amused by it. "I helped you to your bed. You passed out before your head even hit the pillow. It was not a pleasant experience."

"So, we didn't..." He asked, his eyes asking the pertinent question in lieu of the words.

"Han, I seriously doubt you could even if I had wanted you to. But just for the record, if I were to..." Leia's eyes imitated Han's previous look, "with you, it would not be when either one of us was too drunk to remember! Nor would it be on the galley floor of the Millennium Falcon. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Leia removed her hand from his and with him following returned to the living quarters.

Mon Mothma smiled at Leia and arched an eyebrow in query.

"It was the Queen Mother herself." Leia answered the look.

"The Queen Mother!" Mon Mothma exclaimed, her face displaying obvious delight.

"You think she's ready to talk about an alliance?" Rieekan asked.

"She wants me to make an informal visit, just me and a small team." Leia advised. "No politics, more a kind of cultural exchange to learn about Hapes and it's people."

Mon Mothma smiled further and nodded. "You should extend a similar invitation. If not the Queen Mother herself, maybe her trusted advisers."

"Already done," Leia assured, "it's all arranged for a team to return with us."

"And I suppose you've assembled your team already also." Mon Mothma said, with a wry smile. "Perhaps General, you could support Her Highness as her security officer."

Han had seated himself quietly at a table and was chewing his thumbnail.

"Me?" He asked, looking from Mon Mothma to Leia. "I don't know if you remember the last time I did that. It didn't go so well."

"The wounds are all healed. Not even a scar. Thanks for asking." Leia said.

Han looked down and mumbled. "I don't know."

"I'm sure Hapes will provide it's own additional security once you are on the ground." Mon Mothma pointed out.

"And besides. They don't have any markets for me to go wandering around." Leia said, with a wink in Han's direction.

"You know the security details and you have the appropriate clearances. It makes perfect sense to me." Rieekan added. "Will you update the General on local customs and traditions Princess?"

"It will be my pleasure." Leia agreed. "Winter will accompany me of course and perhaps Captain Celchu could pilot the transport. He is I believe back on Coruscant?"

"I understand he may be. I wouldn't be certain though." Winter said, non-committally.

"I could pilot the transport." Han suggested.

"A transport in Tycho's name would attract less attention from any potential threats." Mon Mothma said, considering. "I will speak with Captain Celchu."

"I'd like to ask Luke also," Leia said, "though I can't speak for him, obviously. He does have his academy students to consider."

Han brightened at the thought of having Luke along for support.

"It might be advantageous for See Threepio to come along too. He is, after all, a protocol droid." Winter suggested.

And Han's heart sank.

"Sounds like my team is assembled. I'll contact Luke." Leia said.

"And I will start making arrangements." Winter added.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: I've changed the rating from K to T – apologies, I'm relatively new and it's not my intention to offend anyone. Unless of course you count poor writing! Point is, there's a little threat and violence to come (nothing explicit) but, well, I say again, I'm new. _

_The M rated one's will come later..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hapes is a matriarchal society." Leia told Han.

They were en route to Hapes in an unmarked transport piloted by Tycho Celchu. Winter sat beside Tycho in the co-pilots chair whilst Threepio, Han and Leia sat in the galley.

Han still wasn't convinced he was doing the right thing, acting as a security presence for Leia, but if she wasn't going to make an issue out his previous error in judgement then he guessed he shouldn't either.

"It is ruled by the Queen Mother and succession passes to the first born daughter, or in the event of only male heirs, to the first born son's wife," she continued. "The Queen Mother is respected, unconditionally. So, try not to upset her. Understand?"

"Got it, loud and clear. Eyes open, mouth shut." Han said.

"This is important Han." Leia pointed out.

"I know. You've said. Repeatedly." He sighed.

"Then why do you seem so distracted?" She asked.

His face twitched, the way it often did when Leia tried to get him to talk about pretty much anything but most especially when she asked him to discuss something he didn't have much interest in discussing.

"If this is about before, about what happened at the market, we talked about that and I thought we were good." She said, quietly.

"I just don't understand what it is these Hapans have got to get you so jittery." He shrugged.

"The Hapans don't trust outsiders. For them to approach us with a view to forming an alliance is both unexpected and unprecedented." She explained.

"Now, you see to me, I'd be asking myself why? Why, if they are so opposed to outside influence, would they turn to the New Republic to make friends." Han asked curiously.

"Not everybody is as suspicious as you." Leia said.

"Well...maybe they should be." He countered.

Leia looked up as Winter laughed at something Tycho had said. She watched as her aide's hand lightly touched Tycho's and the pair continued their discussions.

"We lost so many at Endor," Leia said quietly, "and the continued resistance by those still loyal to the ideals of the Empire are testing us to the limit. We simply cannot afford to go on fighting like this. We are staggeringly close to winning the battle only to lose the war. An alliance with the Hapans would bring both financial and military stability to the New Republic."

"Coming out of hyperspace," Tycho called, "better buckle up back there. We'll be on Hapes in time for afternoon tea."

"I can't stress enough the importance of this visit." Leia concluded, buckling herself in for the landing.

Han could see the concern in her eyes as he too strapped himself into his seat. He saw also her determination to succeed, at any cost necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Disembarking the craft, Leia took the lead with Winter close by. Following a discreet distance behind them, Han and Tycho and at the very rear, See Threepio.

Six men lined their way from the ship to the greeting party. Each man stood, his head bowed, face half covered by a veil.

They were met by the Queen Mother and her entourage. All female. All young and, in traditionally accepted terms, very beautiful.

"Welcome." The Queen Mother said, her voice as soft and melodious as Mon Mothma's.

"Queen Mother," Leia curtseyed and kissed the Queen Mother's hand. "May I present my aide, Winter Retrac."

Winter showed the same deference to the Queen Mother as Leia had.

"My pilot, Tycho Celchu and security adviser, Han Solo." Leia continued, indicating the two men who both bowed.

"And the robot?" The Queen Mother asked.

"That is See Threepio. He's a protocol droid." Leia replied.

"How interesting, you use robots for communications." The Queen Mother commented.

"See Threepio isn't strictly speaking a robot. Our droids are programmed with higher cognitive responses." Leia corrected.

"You mean, it _thinks_?" The Queen Mother asked. "How terribly fascinating. I look forward to hearing more. For now, I imagine you might care for a little refreshment and some time to make yourselves comfortable. My men will gather your belongings and take them to your rooms. My maidens will guide you." The Queen Mother merely glanced to her side and the women flanking her moved to take up position beside Leia and her group. "When you have had time to freshen yourselves, I will meet you on the terrace for a small reception. My home, is your home. Please treat it as such."

All acknowledged one another again and the Queen Mother made her way back into her Palace, leaving the maidens to escort their charges to their rooms.

The route seemed to Han to be longer than really necessary. He understood why when arriving at his allocated room he found his bag already in situ.

Han thanked his guide who left without a word. His room was beside Tycho's and down the hall from those allocated to Leia and Winter. It was elaborately furnished, not at all to Han's taste but he imagined some would like it.

Checking the hallway was empty, Han slipped over and gently rapped his knuckles on Leia's door before entering.

"How's your room?" He asked, looking around for himself.

It was larger than Han's and a lot more ostentatious in its décor. Clearly this was intended for an occupant of some considerable influence.

"It's fine." Leia replied.

"Secure?" He queried, moving a fine curtain aside to look out of the window.

"It is now." She answered, releasing three 'goblins' to start their continuous security sweep of the room.

"You overlook the fountains," he noted, letting the curtain fall back into place, "running water'd keep me up all night."

"Lucky then that you're not sleeping in this room."

"My bed's like rock. What's yours like?" He asked.

Not waiting for her answer he bounced onto the bed and wriggled his head into the pillow.

"Not bad. Softer than mine that's for sure." He said, grinning at her.

He patted the empty side of the bed and nodded for her to join him.

"Why not come try it out for yourself." He said, coaxing her.

"I have to unpack." She reminded him.

"Just for a moment," he persisted, "she said to make ourselves comfortable."

Leia considered for a minute. She knew she ought to tell him to leave but, well, it would only be for a moment. Plus she also knew he would keep trying to cajole her until she gave in.

She sat on the edge of the bed, sighed and swung her legs up, lying back into the soft covers. She lay, quietly, her hands on her stomach, looking up at the ceiling.

"See?" Han said. "How comfortable is this?"

He propped himself onto an elbow and turned onto his side to look at her. Sensing his gaze, Leia turned her head to look up at him.

"And how nice is this? You. Me. Same room. No squabbling."

"Must be a first." Leia commented.

"Maybe it's just what we needed. You know, getting away from the pressure of the New Republic. Not to mention Mon Mothma breathing down your neck day and night." He said, taking her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing her fingers.

Leia could feel her heart pounding, could hear it hammering in her ears. She felt as though the whole bed shook with every beat.

"Maybe." She agreed.

His face neared hers. Leia could feel the heat from his body and closed her eyes as his lips brushed hers.

Someone knocked the door, breaking the moment and breaking their kiss.

Leia climbed off the bed and composed herself. Han grumbled something about Goldenrod then stood and went over again to the window.

Leia answered the knock to one of the male guards from their arrival. He carried a tray of fruits which he silently placed in the room, then with a bow exited.

"They don't say much do they?" Leia observed.

"I guess they know their place." Han mumbled.

"I really ought to unpack." Leia said after a moment of silence between them.

"See you on the terrace for drinks." Han said, mimicking the Queen Mother.

"Wear military blues." Leia suggested. "And Han..."

"I know," Han finished her sentence, gently kissing her cheek as he went, "eyes open, mouth shut."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han tried not to stare.

He knew his mouth had dropped open, but hard as he tried it simply wouldn't close - even though his throat had dried and made swallowing virtually impossible.

Leia had seen him, made a couple of faces at him when the Queen Mother's attention turned briefly elsewhere before finally Winter approached and handed Han a glass of something fizzing.

"Close your mouth General, there's an asteroid approaching!" Winter said sarcastically through smiling teeth.

"She's..." Han struggled to speak and gulped back most of the contents of his glass.

"Stunning!" Winter finished for him and turned back to look at Leia. "Yes, she is."

Leia was talking with the Queen Mother, Tycho standing slightly to her side and joining in the conversation when appropriate, silent when it was not.

Her hair was braided from behind her left ear, across the nape of her neck to her right ear where the remaining long plait draped over her shoulder. The plait was inter-weaved with a delicate gold thread, a theme continued in Leia's dress. Delicate gold leaf decorated the pure white camisole she wore beneath a gossamer-fine, full length, sleeveless cape. The full skirt too was decorated with gold thread, she even wore gold embossed slippers on her feet and a fine gold chain at her throat.

An escort whispered something in the Queen Mother's ear which she acknowledged with a brief nod.

"If you would all excuse me." The Queen Mother said and made her way back into the Palace.

Tycho excused himself from Leia's side to join Winter while Leia strolled to the edge of the terrace, descended a few steps and gazed into the landscaped gardens. The grounds were stunning, even in the subdued evening lighting Leia could see how beautiful there were. She could only begin to imagine how they might look in daylight.

She heard his footsteps and then heard him stop, unspeaking behind her.

"Would you please stop staring at me?" Leia said, whirling on him.

Her mouth dropped open and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I thought you..." Leia glanced over at Han who swallowed the last of his fizz and gave her a puzzled look.

Leia placed her empty glass on the escorts tray, shaking her head at his offered refill.

The escort bowed, turned and walked away.

Leia rolled her eyes at herself and turned back toward the garden. She looked up into the night's sky where seven moons shone down illuminating the grounds, stars twinkling brightly.

"Drink?" Han spoke into her ear and offered her another glass.

"I don't think I should." Leia responded.

"It's one small glass Leia. Come on, live a little." He nudged her playfully.

Leia took the glass, took a sip and exhaled.

"Credit for your thoughts." He offered, noting the glint in Leia's eyes as she gazed into the sky.

"It's so peaceful here. So beautiful." She said.

Han stepped up close behind her, wrapped his arms around her and whispered. "You're the one who's beautiful."

Leia gently pulled free of his embrace and wandered further into the gardens.

So, this was how it was going to be between them.

Again.

But Han was not ready to give in that easily. He swallowed back his drink and followed her. When she stopped he leaned down and tried to kiss her bare neck.

"No Han!" She chided, again pulling away.

"What's the matter, no one can see us." He shrugged.

"Of course they can. You think the Queen Mother doesn't have her gardens monitored?"

"I wouldn't have thought she'd need to monitor this idyllic, paradise she's got set up here." He responded sarcastically.

"Besides, that's not why we're here." She continued.

"You know, I really don't get you." He said, annoyed more with himself than with her.

"Me?" She questioned, turning on him.

"Yeah. You run hot one minute and cold the next."

"I run hot and cold!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," he nodded, "upstairs you were all 'come to bed eyes' and down here you're all business as usual!"

"Come to bed eyes!" Leia jabbed him in his chest with her forefinger. "May I remind you, that it was you who invited yourself into my bedroom."

"My mistake. Don't worry, it's not one I'll repeat any time soon!"

Leia heaved a sigh and looked at her feet.

"We're doing it again, aren't we?" Leia asked sadly. "Every time we get close, we end up arguing. Why is that?"

Leia looked up at Han, clearly struggling to hide her emotions.

"I don't know Leia. Maybe Winter's right. Maybe we just aren't supposed to be together." He said, shrugging.

"Winter?" Leia asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. She keeps telling me she knows your destiny and that I'm not a part of it. Maybe she's right." He explained.

"Winter has no right..." Leia started.

"Now, don't you be mad at her. She's only looking out for you." Han interrupted, a finger pointing in her direction. "I mean, come on, I'm not really the kind of guy you'd expect to see with a Princess am I?"

"Well, if that's how you feel then I guess you're both right and we're not meant to be together." Leia said, handing him her glass, folding her arms across her chest and turning her back on him.

Han thought about trying to talk to her some more. Decided it was probably best to let her mull things over by herself and headed back to the main terrace.

Leia strolled a little further into the grounds, taking in the night blooms, the scent from the flowers and grasses, drinking in the tranquillity.

She so rarely had times like this. Time just to herself. To her thoughts.

Though at the moment her thoughts were in such a turmoil, even the serenity of the gardens were of little comfort to her.

At times, as a small child, Leia's anger had been known to boil over. Her father had taught her to ball her fists and squeeze the anger out.

Leia stood at the edge of a pond and did so now, angrily digging her nails into her palms in an attempt to force the sense of betrayal she felt from her.

Winter had overstepped the mark. She had no right, no right at all. They had talked about this and Leia thought her aide understood. Obviously that was a conversation she needed to have with her one final time.

For a moment she was a small child again and Bail Organa was smiling at her, encouraging her until her anger subsided.

His footsteps brought her back from her memories and again he stopped behind her, saying nothing, just watching her.

This was getting monotonous!

"Han, seriously, I'm not in the mood for..." She said, turning to confront him. "Oh...I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Again." She confessed, rolling her eyes. She smiled at the Hapan escort and added, "he took my glass, but thank you."

The escort remained exactly where he was.

"Was there something else?" Leia asked, feeling very slightly nervous.

"It's called a reflective pool." The escort said, his voice every bit as mellifluous as the Queen Mother's.

"I'm sorry?" Leia enquired, puzzled.

"The water," the Hapan pointed down at the pond behind her, "it's called a reflective pool. Many mistakenly believe it to be called 'reflection'."

"I see. Thank you." She said.

"According to Hapan Legend, if you balance on the stepping stone and make a wish to the seventh moon's reflection, you will see the face of the man you will marry." He told her.

"If you believe in the legend." Leia suggested.

"If you believe in the legend." He conceded.

"What if I only see my own reflection in the pool?" She asked.

"I would consider that a travesty for all man-kind." He answered.

"All right. I'm willing to give it a try." Leia agreed with a light smile.

"Allow me to steady you whilst you gain your balance." He offered, taking her hand.

His hand felt softer than she imagined it might be. Strong too.

She carefully stepped forward and with a little effort balanced her feet on the small stepping stone. He let go of her hand and Leia wobbled briefly until she regained her balance.

"How do I know which is the seventh moon?" She asked, seeing all seven shining back at her from the water.

"You'll know." He replied simply.

Leia looked from one reflected moon to another until her gaze fell on one in particular, closed her eyes, wished to see the face of the man she would spend the rest of her days with and exhaled. Opening her eyes, Leia looked down upon possibly the most beautiful face she had ever seen gazing back at her. Strong features, sparkling blue eyes, wavy blonde hair flowing to his neckline.

There was an intensity about the face.

But it was not Han's!

Startled and flustered, Leia gasped and started to step back. The escort grabbed hold of her and pulled her safely to dry land.

"I'm sorry," Leia apologised, twisting in his grasp and almost pulling them both to the ground, "I must have lost my footing."

"No apology necessary Your Highness." The man said.

Leia attempted to straighten, found she had difficulty taking her weight on one foot and stumbled further.

"You are injured." He observed.

"It's nothing. Really. Just twisted my ankle a little I think." She responded.

"Allow me." He offered and despite her protests, scooped the Princess into his arms. "Your Highness, I insist. I shall take you back to the house for treatment."

Leia felt terribly foolish and terribly embarrassed being carried into the Palace and placed with enormous care and precision onto a chaise.

"Your Highness?" Winter enquired.

"It's nothing Winter. I stumbled, that's all. He was just being over cautious and very gallant. And I don't even know your name." Leia said to him, blushing as much at her own comments as she did at her embarrassment.

The man knelt at her feet, slipped her shoe off and began to massage her ankle.

"Hey!" Han barked. "What's the big idea?"

"Han, it's fine," Leia said to calm him, "I twisted my ankle. He's just looking at it."

"I can see what he's doing! An' I think he done it enough!" Han barked, frowning down at the man who was gently rotating Leia's ankle.

Using the thumbs of both hands and a circular motion he manipulated the soul and bridge of her foot, then covered her ankle with both hands.

"Hey! Anybody ever tell you, you look with your eyes not with your hands!" Han scowled at the man.

"Han!" Leia warned, a shake of her head suggesting she was quite all right.

The Hapan ignored Han and started to again massage Leia's ankle, moving higher up her shin and calf.

"Okay, pal!" Han said angrily. "I said that's enough."

"Han, no!" Leia appealed.

Too late. Han grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him to his feet, drawing his arm back, hand balled into a fist ready to strike.

However, the man was much stronger than Han had expected and before he managed to get a swing in, the man floored him with a single shove to the chest. Han skidded across the floor only coming to a halt when he hit the wall.

"Goodness!" The Queen Mother exclaimed, having entered unseen with her final guest, Luke Skywalker.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia threw her slipper across the room, narrowly missing See Threepio who had been waiting patiently for her return to her quarters.

"Just what was it you thought you were _doing_?" She angrily shouted at Han.

Tycho, Winter, Luke and Han had followed Leia, as ordered, to her room.

"He was manhandling you!" Han barked back.

"I twisted my ankle. He was merely rubbing it." She said, turning on him and gesturing to her foot with her open palm.

"He was fondling you!" Han countered, his hands on his hips.

"Ankle's fine, thanks for asking." She told him.

"Well pardon me for caring! What did you want me to do? Wait until he'd finished making love to you then give him a round of applause?"

"You know, you are just one jealous fantasy away from being dangerous." She hissed.

"Your Highness..." Winter tried to interrupt.

Leia held up her hand for silence. "Tycho, first thing in the morning I want you to transport both Winter and Han back to Coruscant."

"What!" Both Winter and Han said at the same time, then turned, looked at one another and back at Leia.

Leia continued. "Threepio, will you go with them and help them pack?"

"Now just a minute!" Han said, enraged.

"Those are my wishes." Leia said, quite calmly and without breaking eye contact with Han.

With a harumph, Han banged out of the room, a subdued Winter and Tycho followed with Threepio bringing up the rear.

"Looks like I arrived at just about the right time." Luke said sardonically.

Leia sighed and slumped onto the edge of her bed.

Luke sat beside her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

She looked defeated.

"He's becoming impossible!" Leia said.

"Han? He's _always_ been impossible." Luke pointed out, trying to lighten her mood.

"You think I'm overreacting." Leia said. He did, she could feel it.

"I think..." Luke said, considering his words. "That you are a lot safer with more than just me here to look after you."

"Winter has decided that Han is unsuitable for me." She explained.

"That's old news." Luke said with a smile.

"While Han's decided it's time we took our relationship to the next level."

"The next level?" Luke said, puzzled, "Oh..you mean...I see. Right. I see. And you're...okay with that...are you?"

"I don't know if I can build any kind of relationship with him when he's so volatile. And just what are you grinning at?" She asked, frowning.

"He's not the only one with a temper Leia." Luke observed.

"I didn't overreact." Leia insisted.

"You kind of did. You know, maybe just a little." Luke said, holding his finger and thumb a tiny bit apart.

"I can't take it back. On principle!" Leia refuted. "Besides, I don't think the Queen Mother would approve."

"No. I don't suppose she would." Luke said, thoughtfully.

"What?" Leia asked, "you get a sense from her don't you?"

"She's a complex character to try and read..." Luke answered, "but I do feel a deception. If not from her, then from someone in her household."

Leia considered.

Sending Han home in apparent disgrace was perhaps, although only perhaps, an overreaction.

She needed a way of rescuing that decision, without it appearing obvious.

"Maybe we should all go back to Coruscant tomorrow." Leia suggested. "I could explain it as needing time to make preparations for the Hapan return visit."

"Might not be such a bad idea." Luke agreed.

"But then I dragged you away from your students for no reason." Leia said, regretfully.

"Hardly no reason, I got to see you." Luke said, laughing. "And Han. Floored by a Hapan."

After Luke had left, Leia considered further. If someone was trying to deceive her it would be preferable for her to be in her own surroundings.

Her mind was made up. She would return also to Coruscant in the morning.

In fact, she would return with Tycho and Winter, with whom she needed to have a few words. She would ask Luke to journey back with them also and that he transport Han. Some time in Luke's X-Wing might just give Han time to consider both his actions and a suitable apology.

With her decision made, Leia undressed, packed what she could and went to bed.

Despite the evening's events she was soon asleep, three goblins hovering – one over, two around – her bed maintaining a permanent security presence.

As a child Leia had usually slept with her curtain open. She liked to feel the heat from the rising sun on her face and to smell the scent of the gardens.

On Coruscant it was impossible to do either so usually her drapes were drawn.

Tonight though, just as when she was a child on her beloved Alderaan, her face was lit by moonlight. She was unaware that the Palace had numerous secret passages and that most rooms were accessible to those who knew of their existence. So she was equally unaware of the Hapan, who was now standing in the corner shadows watching her sleep.

He was aware of the goblins. Of their remit and the extent of their sweep which was currently centred over the bed and on Leia in particular.

So long as he remained in the shadows, he also remained undetected.

She was indeed beautiful.

Beautiful and fiesty.

He had resisted the temptation to watch her undress feeling it to be too much of an intrusion.

Besides, he would possess her soon enough and when he did, her body would be his to look at, to touch, to call his own.

Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know, I know, I talk too much. I was in Am-Dram in my youth where it was all about the dialogue and the action just unfolded in the contained surroundings of the stage. I 'see' the conversations in my head, I'm just not very good at describing the bigger picture. Please bear with me, I will try to improve, plus this was originally written an age ago._

_So, on with the story..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Luke and Han finally arrived on Coruscant, the city was already abuzz with excitement. Chewbacca growled a welcome.

"Tell me about it!" Han said, rolling his eyes in Luke's direction. "Between you and me, I think the kid was stalling our arrival."

"Leia thought you'd benefit from some time to reflect on events on Hapes." Luke corrected.

Chewie growled a question.

"Nothing happened on Hapes." Han said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Luke gave Chewbacca a telling look.

"Nothing happened!" Han insisted.

Chewie honked something.

"What do you mean, _something's_ happened here? What's happened?" Han asked.

Chewie yarled his answer.

"Here? She's here already? Was she frightened she'd miss out on the buffet?" Han asked.

"Who's here already?" Luke asked, not quite understanding Chewie's statement.

"The Queen Mother," Han translated, "apparently she arrived about an hour ago. She's meeting with Leia in the Assembly Hall right now."

"We better get over there." Luke said.

With Chewie following along behind them, Han and Luke hurried to the Assembly Hall. They were denied access to the main Hall but were granted permission to join See Threepio, General Rieekan, Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma in a chamber overlooking the Hall.

Leia was seated with the Queen Mother to her left.

It looked to Han as though their discussions were drawing to a conclusion when Leia smiled at the Queen Mother and glanced up into their chamber, giving Mon Mothma a brief knowing look.

"It would appear Her Highness has been successful." Mon Mothma smiled.

"Was it ever in doubt?" Han asked, excitedly.

"After your visit to Hapes I'm surprised you have the gall to ask." Mon Mothma said.

Chewie growled his question again.

"Look, nothing happened!" Han answered.

Mon Mothma arched an eyebrow but said nothing as the Queen Mother began speaking to one of her escorts in her native tongue.

"What's she saying?" Luke enquired.

Threepio leaned forward. "I believe Her Majesty has a number of gifts for Her Highness which, if she accepts, will formalise the agreement.

Mon Mothma breathed a sigh of relief and nodded to herself. An alliance with Hapes would go a long way to securing the future of the New Republic. It might even help finance Leia's suggestion to move the Senate from Coruscant to another base. One without such a rich Imperial history.

The Queen Mother indicated the gifts should be brought forward and Threepio translated for the chamber above. He explained the arrival of precious gems, spices, silks, velveen and brocades.

A treasure trove of items were brought before Leia, each she acknowledged with a nod as though it was nothing more than she expected.

"A pair of rare Conisouds...at least I think that's what she called them." Threepio said watching as two small feline-like creatures sauntered toward Leia and curled at her feet. "A Sholinair...it's some kind of tree with mystical powers according to Hapan legend. And they send an army to support our continued fight."

Mon Mothma smiled at the group. "Success indeed."

She rose, about to leave when the Queen Mother spoke again.

"Another gift?" Mon Mothma asked, her brow furrowing into a frown.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Han mumbled under his breath.

Threepio listened intently, then translated. "From Hapes itself, the Queen Mother presents her most precious gift. One which she fervently hopes Her Highness will accept. One which she feels will bind the New Republic and Hapes together, for all eternity."

"I have a _very_ bad feeling about this!" Han repeated, louder this time.

He watched as from somewhere behind the Queen Mother a tall Hapan strode purposefully forward. Wearing the traditional veil worn by all Hapan males, he stopped before Leia, bent a low bow, took her hand and kissed it.

Han felt his breathing hasten. He knew that man. It was the escort who had tended so prodigiously to Leia's ankle. The one he had tried to prevent performing any further prodigious activity with her.

The one who had floored him!

"Oh my!" Threepio exclaimed.

"What Threepio?" Han asked.

"I'm not sure. I think my circuits may have misunderstood" Threepio spluttered.

"It's all right Threepio. Just tell us what she said." Luke said, calmly, rationally, hoping his tone would help compose the droid.

"Well, it would seem Her Majesty presents her son, Prince Isolder. The Prince has observed Her Highness during her recent visit to Hapes and has fallen deeply in love and offers himself to her."

"Offers himself?" Han asked, angrily. "What, like a slave?"

"Oh no General Solo. Like a husband. He has asked that the Queen Mother give her blessing, which she has done, and now asks Princess Leia to be his wife and serve as Queen Mother on Hapes."

Luke looked at Han, who's face was a mixture of anger, resentment and fear.

"She won't though. I mean, she doesn't even know him. She won't agree to marry him. She won't. Will she?" Han asked.

"For the sake of the New Republic, I sincerely hope she does." Mon Mothma answered, then looked kindly on Han. "I am aware that you have displayed feelings of affection for Her Highness."

"Affection? You think I..." Han started, but Mon Mothma held up a hand for him to let her finish.

"However, you must understand, this is how Royalty do these things."

Han shook his head. "It's not right!" He looked to Luke. "And you? Are you just going to stand by and let this happen?"

"Well, I..." Luke started.

"Gentlemen." Mon Mothma said soothingly. "There's nothing either of you can do. The offer has been made, it is up to Her Highness to decide it's conclusion."

All eyes turned back to the scene below.

Prince Isolder stood directly in front of Leia obscuring her view of the balcony and the friends she so desperately wanted to see.

With an intake of breath, Leia rose and approached Isolder.

"May I at least see the face of my admirer?" She asked. Not that it would matter if he had crooked teeth and a wart on his nose, the offer had been made and it was up to Leia to answer.

Isolder removed his veil slowly, revealing to Leia the face she had seen reflected in the pond on Hapes. The most beautiful face she had ever seen. And more beautiful still, here standing before her, in the flesh. His deep, penetratingly blue eyes glittering down at her.

So, was this the deception Luke had felt?

"This is a great deal to take in, I realise that. And I know your customs in love and marriage differ from ours. I ask only that you allow me to get to know you and that you allow yourself to get to know me. And perhaps, along the way, we may find ourselves in love with one another." Isolder told her, speaking in her own basic language.

His voice was soft, gentle, aristocratic, almost musical.

Could she wake up every morning to that face.

To those eyes.

To that voice.

Trying not to blush, Leia acknowledged his request with a smile and as he moved aside and offered her his arm, she immediately glanced up to the balcony. It was empty.

Mon Mothma and the Generals were probably already making arrangements for her nuptials. Han was probably finding a cantina in which to get drunk, Luke and Chewie were probably trying to stop him.

This was not how she had imagined her negotiations with the Hapans would end.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When she did finally track Han down he was inside his beloved Millennium Falcon, sitting on the floor, his back resting against his bunk, nursing the bottle of '64 he had started only a few nights ago in her presence.

"Care for some company?" She asked from the doorway.

"No," Han answered, staring at his bottle, "I'm good."

This was going to be harder than she'd thought. Venturing into his cabin she ran an absent-minded finger along a ledge and wiped it clean on her dress. Seeing she was not going to be offered a seat, Leia moved to the bunk and perched on it's edge.

"I couldn't just tell him to leave, could I?" She asked.

"Couldn't you?" He responded.

Oh boy! Leia thought and rolled her eyes.

"Han, I know you think it's just one drinks reception after another, but a lot of hard work goes on behind the scenes to get to this stage in any negotiation. A lot of talking and a lot of hard won bargaining."

"Talks in his sleep, does he?" Han asked, bitterly.

"How dare you! How dare you suggest..." Leia started, climbing to her feet and storming from the cabin.

Han groaned, pushed the bottle aside and hurried after her.

"I'm sorry. Leia!" He caught hold of her arm, pulling her to a stop. "I'm sorry," he said again, with sincerity. "You know what I'm like. I let my mouth run away with me sometimes."

"Your mouth. Your fists. Is there any part of your body you _can_ keep under control?" Leia snorted.

Han thought about stating the obvious, but decided against it. It would only be lewd and now was not the time.

"I said I'm sorry, what more do you want from me?" He asked.

"Your support would be nice. If I reject him, the whole deal falls through. The Queen Mother won't just take back her gifts but also any chance of further discussions of an alliance. I have to keep them on side, at least until I can make them see that joining us would work well for both parties." Leia answered.

Han couldn't look at her. He knew how much this meant to her, to the future of the New Republic. He also knew she would do pretty much anything to secure that future. Even, if she had to, marry a man she barely knew. Though it wasn't as if that spelled the end for them. A woman in Leia's position could probably take a lover...or two, if that was what she wanted.

Probably.

"He's asked me to return with him to Hapes." Leia said quietly.

"Return? You only just got _back_ from Hapes!" Han pointed out.

"I know. I told him that, as well as explaining I had a job to do here too. He wants us to spend some time together. Just the two of us, you know, to get to know one another. See if we are compatible."

"How compatible is he thinking?" Han demanded.

"Compatible enough to be married I guess." Leia replied, innocently.

"That slimeball!" Han spat, his temper rising again.

"I've agreed. But only after I've dealt with some Senate issues here first, then we'll leave in a few days. It'll be an opportunity; a chance for us to further explore our alliance." She told him.

"Sounds like you've got everything planned." He said.

"I can look after myself," she said, reassuring him. "I _can_. Besides, before Luke returns to his students he's going to teach me some Jedi combat moves and give me some exercises to complete every day. Once Isolder sees me wielding a lightsaber, he'll think twice about getting too amorous without prior consent."

"What if you like him?" Han asked.

"What?" Leia said. A quiet falling between them.

"What if, when you're spending all this time alone together finding out if you are compatible, what if you discover that you are?" He questioned.

Leia held his gaze. He could see she loved him. Every bit as much now as when she'd first told him so. He could also see that very question had crossed her own mind in the past few hours between the proposal and her finding him here, thinking about getting drunk again.

"Won't happen." She answered, a soft smile creasing the corners of her lips.

She leaned up, kissed and gently caressed his cheek before leaving.

Han returned to the floor in his cabin, back resting against his bunk, bottle in his hand.

He'd been there a while when he heard a commotion outside and went out to see what was happening.

He found Chewbacca growling at Threkin Horm, riding his repulsor chair, alongside his Hapan guest.

Threkin Horm was President of the Alderaanian Council and grossly overweight, as such he tended to go everywhere by repulsor chair.

He considered himself an expert on Alderaan, her history and the future of her remaining citizens.

Leia considered him a liability.

Han considered him a jerk.

Han narrowed his eyes at Isolder who was examining the Falcon's exterior.

"Help you gentlemen with something?" Han asked.

"Ah, General Solo," Threkin Horn shouted over Chewbacca's howls. "I was just explaining to your er..friend here, that Prince Isolder has expressed interest in seeing some of our ships."

"Chewie!" Han shouted and indicated he should go back inside.

With a final bellow and his arms flailing, Chewie climbed into the ship.

"Thank goodness!" Threkin said. "I don't know what I said to upset him..."

"So, what do you think of her?" Han asked Isolder, ignoring Threkin completely.

"Incredible." Isolder replied.

"Yes she is." Han said, though not sure if he was talking about the Falcon or Leia.

"Does she fly?" Isolder asked.

"Of course she flies!" Han growled, hurt by the accusation.

"Incredible!" Isolder continued, circling the ship. "You're a pirate?"

"Reformed." Han answered.

"General Solo is one of the heroes of our fight against the Empire," Threkin advised, "in fact, it was General Solo who helped rescue Princess Leia from the first Death Star."

"Then I would like to shake you by the hand." Isolder said, extending his right hand toward Han.

"No. That's fine." Han said, looking down at the proffered appendage.

"But I insist," Isolder persisted, "I should like to thank the man who rescued the woman I intend spending the rest of my life with."

Han looked up from the hand into Isolder's eyes, Han's own filled with nothing but contempt.

"I didn't just rescue Leia from the Death Star." Han stated, intending to tell Isolder that they were in love. That he was an unwelcome distraction in an otherwise perfect relationship. Except of course it wasn't perfect. If it had been, Isolder wouldn't be a distraction. Not to either of them. And something told Han that Isolder already knew that.

"Why no," Threkin continued, "Solo also helped in the destruction of both Death Stars and has been an active member of the Alliance and the New Republic. He's currently seconded to Princess Leia's protection team."

"So, you are not just her saviour but her protection also. I am truly blessed." Isolder said.

"Blessings come from the Gods. I am but a humble servant." Han said, bowing to Isolder.

Isolder roared with laughter.

"He's exquisite, isn't he?" Isolder asked Threkin.

"Er...exquisite? Yes, I suppose some might think so." Threkin spluttered.

"Might I see inside?" Isolder asked.

"Your Highness I really don't think we should take up any more of General Solo's time." Threkin replied, nervously.

"A few minutes Horm. Just to see the cockpit. I'd like to see just how it is a craft such as this flies." Isolder persevered.

"I regret, Your Highness, I am unable to escort you." Horm explained, patting his repulsor chair.

"Solo here can escort me." Isolder said.

"It would be my pleasure." Han said, relishing the chance to speak with Isolder alone.

Han showed Isolder the ramp into the Falcon and guided him into the cockpit.

"Goodness!" The Prince exclaimed, looking around the cramped space. "You have room for four in here?"

"Five or six, if a couple don't mind standing." Han replied eyeing the Hapan. "But you're not really here to check out my seating arrangements, are you?"

"You know, I once flew a ship very similar to this." Isolder said, ignoring Han's question. "In much better condition of course."

"Really?" Han queried.

"I was a bit of a rebel in my youth. Before realising my social position." Isolder said, leaning against the co-pilots chair.

"What you do, run away and join a circus?" Han asked, sarcastically.

Isolder laughed again. "No. I joined a band of pirates. Much like yourself."

"Really?" Han asked, not convinced.

"We roamed the skies, boarding vessels and looting whatever we could. Oh, and the women!" Isolder nudged Han and gave him a knowing wink.

"So what made you return to home and hearth? Missed Mommy did we?" Han teased.

"My brother died. Well, was murdered actually. Along with his wife and small daughter. Making me the sole heir. So, you see I had to return." Isolder responded.

The cabin felt too hot to Han and he'd had enough dancing around the subject.

"Just what are you really doing here?" Han asked, unable to wait any longer.

"Why, to marry the woman of my dreams, of course."

"I don't mean on Coruscant. I mean here, in this hangar, looking at my ship." Han spat, frustrated by the Prince's answer for everything.

"Well," Isolder started and slipped comfortably into the pilots chair, much to Han's complete fury. "I heard about this fantastical ship which looked like it belonged in a junk yard but actually flew several proficient missions on behalf of the rebel alliance and at the hands of a rather...dare I say it...proficient Captain."

"And being an old space pirate yourself you couldn't resist a little look-see." Han added.

"Yes." Isolder said, tentatively, whilst touching a number of display panels. "That and the fact that I heard this proficient Captain fancied he was in love.." Isolder swivelled to face Han. "..with the woman I am going to marry."

"And you couldn't resist a little look-see at your rival. Got you worried don't I?" Han asked, grinning.

Isolder roared with laughter again and relinquished the pilot's chair.

"The only rival for my beloved's affections worth worrying about is the New Republic. But I'm confident once we are back on Hapes I can find ways of distracting her attention from such mundane pursuits. At least until we are married. And once she is my wife, and Queen Mother to our people, her time will be far too occupied with matters of Hapen State to concern herself with the trivialities of this rag-tag collection of worn out old boots." Isolder stated.

"I'll tell her you said so shall I?" Han queried through gritted teeth.

"Oh!" Isolder exclaimed, unimpressed. "Do you have her ear?"

"Her ear and every other part of her body too!" Han boasted. "We're lovers."

Isolder tried to feign interest, but ended up laughing again.

"You are _not_ lovers." Isolder taunted. "But, all right. let's pretend for a moment that you _are_. Leia is a beautiful woman. It would neither surprise nor shock me to learn she might take a healthy male to her bed at night," Isolder's eyes twinkled as he continued to provoke Han, "I might even let her continue to do so _after_ we are married."

"Leia has no intention of marrying you." Han snarled.

"I can see your feelings for her are strong, even if your intellect is not." Isolder said, tiring now of their conversation. "So let me put this to you in simple terms. Leia is a Princess. I am a Prince. You are.." Isolder looked Han up and down. "_You_ are neither. Should I join up the dots for you?"

"Why you..." Han grabbed Isolder, ready to strike.

"Is everything all right up there?" Threkin Horm called.

"Everything is just fine thank you Horm. I shall rejoin you momentarily." Isolder called back.

Reluctantly, and not before giving Isolder a shove, Han released the Prince from his grasp. Isolder straightened his shoulders and smoothed his immaculate dress. With a nod of his head Isolder bid Han a good night and left.

_Pompous son of a Hutt!_ Han thought.

_Pompous, pretentious son of a Hutt!_ He cursed.

_Pompous, pretentious, grandiose son of a Hutt!_ He continued to himself.

_And right. _Worst of all, he was right.

Leia was a Princess.

Isolder was a Prince.

And Han was...Han was not.

Half of the Senate and _all_ of Leia's advisors considered the proposed union to be a perfect match. Hapes got it's next Queen Mother, Leia got herself a pretty good looking husband, the New Republic got the investment it needed to finally crush the Empire's pockets of resistance. And Han got to go back to his old way of life as a smuggler, a gambler, a...

A thought came into Han's head.

A thought which rapidly developed into a plan.

"Chewie!" Han shouted down the ship. "Get up here. We're going to find a game. A real big one!"


	5. Chapter 5

With Prince Isolder at her side, Leia entered the Great Hall of the Senate. Both the Queen Mother and Isolder had been granted special permission to sit with Leia in her box at this session which had been declared open for all to bring forward their petitions or their concerns, as well as their thoughts and considerations on the proposed allegiance between the Prince of Hapes and the Princess of Alderaan.

Leia had been uncomfortable from the start. It felt like everyone was ganging up on her.

By late afternoon it had become clear that not one single descenting voice could be heard. It was unanimous – the union was a good one and preparations should commence as soon as humanly possible.

Leia's unease was causing her to fidget and causing worry for Winter.

"You seem unusually agitated Your Highness." Winter whispered.

"Ever wondered what a cornered animal feels like?" Leia whispered back. "Exactly as I do now."

"You don't consider the marriage suitable?" Winter asked.

Turning her head to Winter, Leia asked. "Am I the only person in this room who _doesn't_ think it's a foregone conclusion?"

Someone on the Senate Floor caught Winter's eye and she couldn't resist a wry smile to herself.

"Perhaps you were, Your Highness." She said, indicating Leia should return her attention to the floor. "But I feel a shift in position is imminent."

Leia turned to the Senate floor, where a bedraggled looking Han Solo swayed.

"Oh no!" Leia groaned, a worry frown creasing her brow.

"Would you have me remove this vagabond?" Isolder asked her, starting to rise.

Leia indicated he should remain seated and glared at Han.

"Dearest Princess." Han started, loudly and not without a little slurring. "I bring you my own gift." He hiccuped and lurched toward her, holding out a small hexagonal box.

"You're intoxicated!" Leia hissed.

"He's insane." The Queen Mother commented to her son.

"Even better Mother. He's in love." Isolder grinned back at her. "This should be good."

Isolder rose and leaned forward to accept the gift.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Han wagged a finger at Isolder, then used the same finger to point at Leia. "It's for her, not for you."

"What do you think you're doing?" Leia asked through gritted teeth, her eyes blazing fire at him.

"Gotcha something. Dontcha wanna open it?" Han said, grinning and stopping at the edge of her enclosure.

"Go home and get sober!" Leia spoke into his ear while her eyes took in the disapproving glares of the other Senators.

Han clutched his chest as though his heart was about to give out.

"I am not drunk!" He slurred, sounding hurt.

"You smell drunk." Leia said loud enough for only Han and a very few others to hear. "_And_ you smell of stale, cheap tabacco. You look like you slept in a hole and you are embarrassing me. Now would you please get back to that flea-pit you call home!"

Han wriggled his index finger in a come closer gesture.

"Not until you accept my present." He said to her and winked.

"Oh good grief!" Leia exclaimed, snatched the box and twisted it in her hand.

"There's a button, underneath." Han explained and burped.

Locating the switch, Leia depressed it and from the box a holographic image of a planet appeared.

"Wonderful." Leia said. "Now I can start that collection of holographs I always wanted."

Han sniggered.

"S'yours." He said, his eyes wide with excited anticipation. "Your new home world."

Mon Mothma spoke up. "What is it he's brought?"

"Behold!" Han declared joyously throwing his arms wide and indicated the hologram. "New Alderaan."

"Oh Han." Leia breathed, very quietly and regretfully as she sank back down into her chair.

"You see, Madam Chair." Han began pacing the floor, playing to his audience. "I spent the last twelve, no fourteen hours, in the company of some new friends I just made. Not your kind of people." Han looked directly at Isolder, mouth drawn into a sneer. "My kind. And we got talking and well, long story short, I managed to obtain full rights of ownership to that World."

Han pointed to the hologram hovering over Leia's hand.

"It's called Dathomir and it's in the Drackmar system." He concluded with a flourish.

Leia wanted the Senate Hall to open up and swallow them all. She tried to stop Mon Mothma with a look, but it was too late.

With a puzzled expression, Mon Mothma declared. "That cannot be in the Drackmar system. It only has one sun."

"I got the paperwork. It _is_ in the Drackmar system." Han told her.

"I don't doubt you have paperwork General Solo. I'm simply doubting it's authenticity. Drackmar has two suns. That, quite clearly, does not." Mon Mothma explained, indicating the hologram. "Perhaps now would be a good time to end today's session."

Mon Mothma rose, bowed and started to exit, other Senators following her lead.

"But he told me...he promised me..." Han was mumbling, at a loss to explain what had gone wrong.

"Dathomir...Dathomir..." Isolder wondered as he escorted the Queen Mother from Leia's box and past the still confused Solo. "Now I recall. Dathomir is in the Quelii sector."

"Quelii sector?" Han repeated.

"Yes, yes, I remember hearing about it now." Isolder continued. "It's been won and lost so many times in back street gambling joints even Warlord Zsinj himself doesn't know who owns it any more."

"And why would Warlord Zsinj be interested anyway?" Han demanded.

"Why? Because it's in his territory that's why." Isolder gave Han a smug smile. "Congratulations, you are now the proud owner of one of Zsinj's plots. You're one of his bitches now. Shame really," Isolder heaved a great, heavy sigh and whispered to Han. "A King would have trumped a Prince."

Isolder turned to Leia. "With your permission I shall escort my Mother to her apartments. I shall then meet with you for some time," he eyed Han who was puzzling over this development, "alone."

Leia smiled in acknowledgement and watched Isolder and the Queen Mother leave the Hall.

With a quiet word from Leia, Winter left also to return to the quarters she shared with the Princess.

Leia and Han were alone now. All the Senators and assistants gone.

She crossed the small space between them and placed her hand on Han's cheek, lovingly.

"Nobody ever gave me a whole World before," she said, trying to sound both grateful and light-hearted, "even if it is in Zsinj's Territory."

"He told me it was in the Drackmar system. I _swear_ to you he told me it was in the Drackmar system." Han said.

"It doesn't matter." Leia tried to soothe.

"It matters to me! That low-down, no-good swindler cheated me out of a planet we can call our own." He said, his brow furrowed into a deep frown.

Leia smiled, gently kissed his cheek and started to leave.

"Wait." Han said and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Give me equal time."

"What?" Leia asked.

"Equal time. You give him three days, you give me three days. You give him a week, you give me a week." Han requested.

"Han, let go you're hurting my arm." She demanded, twisting to free herself.

"Say you'll give me equal time." Han persisted.

"Please!" Leia appealed.

"You remember what you said to me on Bespin? Right before they froze me?" Han asked with urgency.

"Yes, of course I remember." Leia answered him, still struggling to free herself.

"Say it to me now." Han asked.

"Han!"

"Say it!" Han insisted, then added more gently. "Please."

"I love you. Okay? Will you let me go now?"

"No. Say it like you said it then."

Leia stopped struggling and saw the need in his eyes.

"All right." She said, softly.

Han let go of her wrist and Leia took a step backwards, thinking back to that day. The heat and hissing steam of the carbon freezing chamber, the fear of what was about to happen. Their kiss...Han had bent to kiss her before they dragged him away and placed him on a hydraulic platform. It had been the sweetest kiss, the most fervent, filled with wanting and needing and knowing it was not to be. And for the briefest of moments, it had been as though each had touched the very soul of the other.

And Leia felt her heart pang, just as it had done that day.

"I love you." She said, in what she hoped was the best approximation of the tone she had used that day.

Han shook his head slowly. "You see, I hear the words. But I just don't get the same feeling from you."

"Han, I don't know what you want me to do. What you want me to say." Leia pleaded, trying to maintain her composure. "My feelings for you haven't changed. You know that."

"But the thing is Leia, they have. This fancy-pants Prince has come into your life and everything has changed. All I want is the chance for us to spend some time alone together. For us, to get to know each other again. For us, to fall in love again if necessary."

Leia stepped further away. "Han, you're not making any sense. And I have to go."

"Just say you'll think about it." Han begged.

"I have to go!" Leia said, shaking her head and hurrying from the Hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what is this place again?" Isolder asked.

"It's called a tapcafe." Leia replied.

At Leia's suggestion they had left the ambassadorial surroundings and gone out into the night. Whilst giving her security detail the slip had been a calculated risk that Winter had advised against, it meant they could move more freely in the city. And whilst they were, for Isolder's benefit, spending time alone together Leia knew their every move would be followed with interest by the many news drones. They most likely would be recorded for immediate transmission on the holonet which, as Han would have called it, was a win-win situation.

"People come here to enjoy a drink, some food, a little music." Leia explained, indicating to a waiter what they required.

"And this is preferable to an evening in your quarters, enjoying a quiet dinner and some intimate conversation?" Isolder asked.

Leia smiled. She wanted to say being digested in the belly of a sarlacc was preferable to any 'intimate conversation' Isolder wanted to have with her, however, she resisted the temptation.

"I do this so rarely. Winter likes to keep me on a tight leash." She told him.

"I can't say I blame her. I imagine you can be quite a handful." Isolder said, sliding closer to her in their booth.

Leia gave a waiter a beaming smile along with her marker. "My account."

She slid a glass to Isolder.

"And this is?" He asked.

"It's a Smoothie. You'll like it. It was a favourite of mine on Alderaan and this is about the best place to imitate it." Leia said, taking a drink.

"You have very beautiful eyes." Isolder said, staring at her profile.

"Music's about the start." Leia told him.

"I know what you're doing Leia." Isolder said, leaning back in his seat and stretching both arms out across it's back. "You're showing me off to your people. You know, I do understand your concerns." Isolder continued, admiring her subtle contours, the elegance of her neck and jawline, the curve of her spine, nipped in waist, her hips...Isolder sighed. "I should probably tell you that initially my Mother objected to my planned proposal."

Leia turned to face Isolder. "She did?"

Isolder sat forward, an arm circling her waist. "She was worried what her people would make of you. A Leader in the Rebel Alliance, now a Senator in the New Republic. Hapes managed to remain neutral throughout the conflict with the Empire and I was proposing an alliance of the most intimate kind with one of it's greatest opponent's. She feared the repercussions such an alliance might bring to her people." He covered her hand with his. "I explained to her how I had observed you on your visit to Hapes. Observed your interaction with those around you. Heard your impassioned plea for support."

He held her gaze, his voice soft, his fingers caressing her hand. "And then I told her that I had fallen in love with you and she may object to my proposal if she wished, but propose I would. And win your love in return."

Leia blinked.

"Music's good." Isolder said, turning his attention back to the group performing on stage in the centre of the 'cafe.

Leia blinked again.

What was she doing here, exactly. Her Jedi senses were nowhere near as honed as her brother's but she'd always been able to gather a pretty good 'feel' for a person and she'd been able to exploit those feelings in her political career; trusting those she knew she could trust whilst keeping others at bay.

The feeling she got from this man was not one of deception. He truly believed he was in love with her; a feeling she couldn't say she got so completely from Han.

Leia returned her attention to the act on stage whilst a new thought crossed her mind. Perhaps Winter was right after all. Prince Isolder of the Hapes consortium, perhaps _this_ was her destiny.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening had been more pleasant than Leia had expected. And far more pleasant than she had hoped. Isolder had been every bit the gentleman, attentive, patient, borderline perfect.

And now that the evening was drawing to a close, he had escorted her back to her apartments.

He had determined she could be uncomfortable with his touch and so was careful not to encroach too far into her personal space. A light touch to her arm, the barely perceptible contact of his hand on her back allowed him the sense of intimacy he desired and the sense of distance she required.

Isolder considered the prospect that their courtship might be quite protracted.

He could wait.

She was worth the wait.

"Well," Leia said at her door, "thank you for a lovely evening."

"It is I who should thank you." Isolder said.

Leia was unsure how to proceed. Her heart told her to bid him goodnight, her head told her convention required her to offer some form of nightcap. In the end, it was Winter who made that decision for her by opening the door and inviting them inside.

"I thought I heard voices." Winter said, acknowledging them with a nod of her head. "May I suggest some tea?"

"That would be delightful." Isolder said, entering the apartment.

"Delightful." Leia agreed, throwing Winter a furtive scowl.

Winter frowned a query at Leia.

"This is where you live?" Isolder asked, looking around the living quarters. "Your apartment seems somewhat...austere for a Princess."

"Most of my possessions were lost when Alderaan was destroyed. I learned then that things are not nearly as important as people." Leia told him.

"Of course. I understand." Isolder said.

"Your Highness, if I may," Winter extended her arm toward the terrace, "I shall bring tea out to you."

Isolder acknowledged her proposition with a smile and made his way out onto the terrace whilst Winter took Leia briefly aside.

"_He_ was here." Winter said.

"Who?" Leia asked.

Winter gave her a look.

"Oh. Han. What did he want?" Leia queried.

"To know where you were." Winter told her. "I managed to persuade him, I think, that I didn't know where you'd gone."

"Thank you Winter. I'm sorry to have put you in that position." Leia said, apologetically.

"I don't think I helped very much. You were all over the net, holding hands, gazing into each others eyes. I think it's fair to say you both looked, 'very close'." Winter told her.

"Thank you Winter." Leia said, resigned to what would undoubtedly follow with Han.

Taking a breath, Leia walked confidently out onto the terrace.

"Anything wrong?" Isolder asked.

"No, nothing. Winter just wanted to update me on a small development. Nothing at all to worry about." Leia said, lightly.

"Coruscant is very different from Hapes." Isolder said, looking out into the night.

Although Leia had managed to secure a small courtyard beneath her apartments, the majority of Coruscant was city upon city. It seemed to never sleep, with transports moving from one quarter of the city to another both day and night.

"Yes it is." Leia said, joining him at his side.

"Very different from your home world of Alderaan as well I would imagine." He added.

"Very." Leia confirmed. "Millions died when Alderaan was destroyed, but equally hundreds of thousands were off-world when the the Death Star attacked. Coruscant has become home to so many. But I think we refugees all dream of finding a New Alderaan to settle and make our true home."

Isolder looked on Leia with fresh eyes. Not just a strong leader, she was a dreamer too. Dreaming of a better future for her people, for herself, for her children.

And it made her even sexier to him.

"I should very much like to kiss you." Isolder said, his voice a tranquil contrast to the roaring noise of the night.

Leia looked up at him momentarily, stepped back, looked away, trying desperately not to blush and failing.

"I have embarrassed you. I'm sorry. But surely I can't be the first man to find you irresistible. Or is it that there is someone else. Someone you care for?" He studied her features.

"There is someone." Leia replied, controlling herself and looking up at him. "Though he would never ask permission to kiss me."

"Then he is a fool." Isolder said and gently took her face in his hands.

His eyes locked with hers as his face drew closer. She watched his eyes flutter shut, felt his lips press to hers. Leia closed her eyes and let the moment wash over her.

It was the lightest of touches, the tenderest of kiss. When it ended, Leia stepped away breathing harder than she should.

It was only a kiss after all. It didn't mean a thing. No treaty had been signed. No proposal accepted.

This was not how the evening was supposed to end.

But it was only a kiss. One kiss. Nothing more.

Moving forward, Leia wrapped her arms around Isolder. Allowed him to wrap his arms about her, his hand on the small of her back, the other to the back of her head. And it was she kissing him, her lips tasting his. Their bodies pressed together, each fully aware of the other.

A rattle of a tea tray tore them apart.

Leia steadied herself on the terrace wall, breathless and flustered. Isolder remained where he was, completely composed.

Winter meanwhile explained the different teas available, their strengths, origins, even the colours and textures depending upon the tea chosen.

Leia heard her words, but listened to none.

This was wrong and she knew it.

This was a betrayal.

Then, down in the darkness of the courtyard Leia saw a shadow. A figure she knew instantly.

_Han!_

She started to smile, to raise her hand to wave. Then stopped. He would have seen them.

Would have seen Isolder kiss her.

Worse.

Would have seen her kiss him back!

Leia felt ill. Nauseous. Faint. A thousand feelings bubbled and boiled through her insides like snakes fighting to the death. All the sounds around her converged in her ears until she thought they would explode.

"Your Highness?" Winter asked.

Leia turned, quickly, breathless, shaken.

"Your Highness, are you all right? You look terribly pale." Winter asked, concerned.

"I think perhaps the tea can wait for another night. It's late. I should be going." Isolder said, taking Leia's hand, bowing and kissing her fingers.

Winter smiled at Isolder and gave Leia a dubious look before escorting the Prince to the door.

Leia looked back down into the courtyard but, of course, the shadow was gone.

When Winter returned, her concern was clear.

"What's happened?" Winter asked.

"I have to find Han." Leia said.

"You think that's a good idea?" Winter queried.

"Yes, I do. And I need a decoy." Leia elaborated.

Winter slumped a little but accepted there was little point in arguing.

"Very well Your Highness. How long should See Threepio and I make your whereabouts be known?" Winter asked.

"For as long as you can. Han is going to need a lot of time." Leia answered.

"Be careful." Winter advised.

"You too." Leia said with a worried smile.


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Isolder had left, Leia changed quickly into a voluminous shirt and casual pants and tied her hair in a tight bun on top of her head. She'd removed all traces of make-up and made herself as ordinary and virtually invisible as she could whilst Winter performed the opposite transformation. She had dressed in one of Leia's Ambassadorial dresses, slipped on a billowing cloak and left with See Threepio at her side to roam the city acting as Leia's decoy.

Leia, meanwhile, found Han exactly where she thought he would be – tinkering with the Millennium Falcon.

Her understanding of Shyriiwook was limited, but as Leia climbed the ramp onto the Falcon she got the distinct impression that Chewie was calling her a woman of somewhat easy virtue!

Han was in the cockpit, checking various instrumentation.

Not at all sure how she was going to handle this, Leia paused in the doorway and said. "Han, can we talk?"

"I'm busy." He told her over his shoulder.

Okay. She expected him to be standoffish. It confirmed to her that he had witnessed her exchange with Isolder.

"Well," she said, entering the cockpit, "if I talk, will you listen?"

Han shrugged a shoulder.

Okay. Going well so far.

"I know how it must have looked to you," she said, watching the muscles move beneath his shirt as he worked, "but it was nothing. Just a goodnight kiss, nothing more than that."

Han turned and leaned over to work with the instruments behind her. Leia moved between the pilot's and co-pilot's seats to get out of his way.

"Did...did you hear what I said?" Leia asked.

"I heard." Han replied, his face impassive. He stood in front of her, his hands on the backs of the two chairs. "Did you hear what I said?"

"You said you were busy." Leia answered, understanding that he was going to make this as hard as he could for her. All right. She got it.

Reaching out she lightly placed her hands over his.

"Han. Please." She appealed.

Han looked down at her hands and hearing his breath rattle harshly in his chest, she slowly removed them.

He looked up at her, his face stonily masking whatever anger he may be feeling.

"You're in my way." He told her.

Unable to pass him, Leia slid into the co-pilot's seat while he made himself comfortable in the pilot's chair.

"I'm sorry Han." Leia said quietly.

"What for? Letting him kiss you goodnight?" Han asked, pointing something out to Chewie through the viewport. "Isn't that what people do in polite company when their evening has come to an end?"

Chewie howled something and Han acknowledged it with a wave.

"Or are you sorry for kissing him back as if the rest of your life depended on it?" Han asked, coldly.

Leia had expected him to be angry with her. Expected his sarcasm, expected his disappointment. Though he couldn't be any more disappointed in her than she was herself.

"It wasn't like that." She tried to tell him.

"It was exactly like that!" Han finally exploded. "I saw you Leia. I stood there and I saw you."

"What you saw..." Leia continued.

"Was your handsome Prince coming in, sweeping you off your feet, taking you in his arms and kissing you like I never even existed!" Han erupted.

"Now, just a minute! I am _not_ your property." She countered.

"No." Han hissed. "You're his."

"Oh!" Leia said, astonished. "And you think all it takes is one little kiss and I'm just going to melt into his arms forever. Well, I'm not quite that easy. You know what Han? I took Isolder to a tapcafe tonight."

"I know. I saw that too." Han hissed. "I saw you holding hands, ogling one another."

"And I had every expectation of not enjoying myself." Leia continued. "But you know what else? I was wrong. Isolder is actually a pretty interesting guy. Did you know he ran away when he was young and joined a group of profiteers?"

"Yeah, and he only went home after his brother got himself murdered and left him sole beneficiary to the Hapan Empire. I know. He told me." Han said, leaning forward and pressing a number of controls.

"What do you mean he told you?" Leia demanded.

"Last night. When he stopped by to warn me off you." Han looked at her puzzled expression.

"What? Your new boyfriend didn't mention that he and I are best buddies now?" Han asked and nodded out of the viewport at Chewbacca.

"N...no." Leia answered, thinking over the evening's conversation. "In fact, quite the opposite. He made it seem like he knew nothing at all about you."

"And that's why you should never trust a profiteer." Han told her. "They're only out for themselves."

Outside in the hangar, Chewbacca suddenly started howling hysterically and firing his bowcaster into the air.

"What does he think he's doing?" Leia observed.

"Strap in sweetheart. We're going for a ride." Han said, starting up the engines.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?" Leia scowled.

"I'm taking off." Han told her and started manoeuvring the Falcon from the hangar.

"You can't do this!" Leia exclaimed.

"Oh no? Watch me sweetheart!" Han replied.

Han hit the accelerator and the Millennium Falcon shot through Coruscant's atmosphere and out into open space.

"Insane!" Leia said. "Completely insane! Have you any idea what they'll do to you when you get back?"

"Who says I'm coming back? There's nothing here for me now." Han snapped.

"You are a General in the New Republic!" She exclaimed.

"I _was_ a General in the New Republic." He corrected. "Resigned my Commission right after I saw you and lover-boy making out on your terrace."

"We were not..." Leia started. "What do you mean you resigned your commission?"

"I can't work for people who approve of you prostituting yourself in their name." Han said.

Assured that they had left without pursuit, Han relaxed in his chair.

"So that's what Chewie meant when I came on board." Leia commented.

"I gotta hand it to you Leia, you command a pretty high price." Han said, frowning at an alarm. He thumped the control panel and the light went off. "Too high for me, that's for sure."

"So now I'm selling myself to the highest bidder am I?" Leia asked. "You really are a complete imbecile, you know that? _If_, and it's a big _if_, I was to marry Isolder it would only be after getting to know him. Getting to know if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that sweetheart." Han told her. "But I was at the Senate open session remember? I saw all those eager faces an' happy smiles. Not one person suggested it was a bad idea."

"You're wrong." Leia argued. "One person did say it was a bad idea. You."

"Okay," Han reasoned' "let's just say you decide you are not compatible with Prince Smoulder. Are you going to tell the Senate they can forget their alliance with the great and powerful people of Hapes?"

"Okay, so let's talk about _your_ grand scheme shall we?" Leia said, ignoring his question. "What's the plan now that you've kidnapped me?"

Han looked away from her, out of the viewport at the stars streaking past.

"You do have a plan I take it?" She persisted.

Han focussed on his instrument panel as Leia shook her head sorrowfully.

"Why change the habit of lifetime Solo." She said, accusingly.

"I asked you for equal time. I'm just taking what's mine." Han grumbled sulkily.

"You did _not_ just say that to me!" Leia said, her mouth agape in disbelief.

"How did this become about me?" He asked defensively.

"It became about you when you decided to blast out of Coruscant with me on board!" Leia pointed out. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I...I wasn't thinking." Han said, rounding on her. "Look, you were here and I just...well, I took the initiative."

"Is 'initiative' really the word you want to go with?" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay, so I'm an imbecile. I'm stupid. I'm a scruffy-looking nerf herder. I'm all that and more." Han threw at her. "But if I am those things it's because I'm passionate. And if there's one thing I'm really passionate about sweetheart, it's you. Maybe I didn't think this thing through so well. But is it a crime to want to spend some time alone with you? Time for you to get to know me, the same way you were prepared to give your time to get to know him."

Both had said enough.

Both angry with the other. Both, angry with themselves.

Both took time to calm down before speaking again.

"So, you think you can outbid a Prince for a Princess?" Leia asked, a smile teasing the corner of her lips.

"I think she's worth the try, yeah." Han said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When they landed Han left Leia with strict instructions to remain by the ship whilst he conducted a 'little business'. On returning, he didn't look happy.

"The price of silence sure has gone up!" He moaned. "That all you got to wear?" He asked her, looking her up and down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I'd known I was going to be abducted, I'd have packed my overnight bag!" Leia glared.

"No problem, I can get you some stuff." He told her. "Now, stay close."

He took hold of her hand and started across the starbase.

"I need to contact Winter." Leia said.

"No contact. We agreed." He reminded her.

"But she'll be worried."

"She'll get over it."

"But..." Leia tried.

"Leia no! You. Me. Three days. No New Republic. No Golden Rod, no Winter, no Isolder. You agreed." Han insisted.

"I know but you don't understand. When I came to find you I'd asked Winter to act as my decoy. She and Threepio were to make sure that 'I' was seen all over Coruscant." Leia explained.

"So?" Han shrugged his shoulders.

"So, she knows I was with you. And when asked, she won't lie to protect you...not, unless I ask her to."

Han thought. It was a risk. Was it one he was prepared to let them take.

"A simple message. Just to let her know I'm safe." Leia said.

"Okay," Han glanced around furtively, "but not here. I can buy a little silence, but this is not a safe place to talk freely."

"Han, just where have you brought me to?" Leia asked, concerned.

"Home. You're on Corellia." Han answered.

"Corellia!" Leia repeated. "That was your plan?"

"I thought we established there was no plan." He said.

"So, when they're searching for me you don't think Corellia might be a good starting point, you being a Corellian and all?" Leia asked incredulously.

"Could you please just stop keep talking at me!" Han growled, sounding frustrated.

Leia shook her head. For someone with his tactical and leadership abilities, he really could be the most appalling strategist sometimes.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"For starters, to get you some clothes." He told her.

"And then?" She pressed.

"Let's just play it by ear shall we?" He answered with a grin.

Having left the spaceport, Han guided Leia through dark streets and back alleys to what appeared to be a residence. It was small, as dark as the street in which it sat and from within Leia could hear a multitude of voices.

Han rapped on the door. Then a second time when no answer came to his first knock.

"Okay, okay." Came a female voice from inside. "I heard ya the first time!"

The door opened and a woman holding a small baby to her shoulder looked out first with surprise, then amazement.

She was taller than Leia, shorter than Han, older than Leia, younger than Han, with a friendly if weathered expression probably brought about by bearing the number of children running around behind her.

"Hello Freya." Han said, giving her a beaming smile.

"Well, would you look at what the battle cruiser finally dragged in!" The woman answered. "What you do? Break your by-pass Corellia navigation key on the Falcon. You _are_ still flying that heap of junk I presume?"

"Ha, ha." Han laughed. "Good to see you too."

"You better come in." She said, wiping wet hands on the front of her skirt. "Though if it's money you want, I haven't got any."

She led the way, leaving Han to show Leia in and close the door behind them.

"Actually, I brought someone to meet you." Han said.

Still holding Leia's hand he manoeuvred her to stand in front of him.

"Oh?" The woman said, gently placing her baby in a crib. "Not another Wookiee friend, I'm still getting the fur out of the carpet."

The woman turned and seeing Leia, sighed.

"You'll be wanting the keys to the shack. I'll get them for you." She said simply and disappeared into another room.

"Old friend of yours?" Leia asked.

"Oh yeah." Han answered. "We go way back."

"Girlfriend?" Leia enquired.

Han was still laughing when Freya returned and tossed him a set of keys.

"What's so funny?" Freya asked.

"She was just asking about you." Han said. "Perhaps I should make the introductions."

"Oh no, let me." Freya insisted and held out a hand in greeting. "Freya. Freya Solo. I'm this reprobate's sister."

Leia reached out to shake her hand, mouth open, barely able to speak.

"I...I didn't know he had a sister." Leia finally managed to stammer.

"I'm not surprised. I mostly try to forget I have a brother too." Freya said. "That it? Only I have hungry mouths to feed."

"Yeah, I see that." Han said, checking out the faces around him. "Seven of 'em. He here?"

Freya held her arms wide. "You see him anywhere?" She asked.

"How long's he been gone this time?" Han asked, concerned.

"Well, let's see. Kai is four months, so must be about a year now." Freya answered him, sniffing the air. "Dinner's almost ready. You two want to stay for some?"

"Sure, we'd love to stay. You got enough?" Han asked, raising his eyebrows for confirmation from Leia.

"I can always squeeze another couple of dishes out." Freya told him and set off to the kitchen.

"You stay here with the kids. I need a word with Freya." Han told Leia.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Han countered.

"It's not the same thing!"

Han grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders, following his sister into her tiny kitchen.

Leia smiled at the six faces looking up at her and sat cautiously beside the crib where Kai was gurgling.

"Cute baby." Leia said to her gathered audience.

"Cries a lot." One child said.

"Gonna be hungry soon." Another added.

As if on cue, the baby Kai started to make his voice heard.

"Momma puts her teat in his mouth." The first child, probably the oldest, told Leia.

Leia fixed a smile on her face. "Really? Well, let's see if a bit of a cuddle can't suffice for now."

Tentatively, she lifted the baby from his crib and cradled him against her shoulder.

In the kitchen Han watched Freya add a couple more vegetables to the pot.

"I need a favour, sis." He said to her.

"What you need is your head examining." Freya told him, busying herself with dinner preparations. "I may not know a lot Han, but I know that little hottie in there is not love shack material."

"Must your opinion of me be so low?" Han asked defensively. "For your information, I need somewhere we can be alone to talk, not to...well...you know. And it needs to be somewhere out of the way. Somewhere prying eyes can't find us."

"She married?" She asked, pointing the tip of a sharp chopping knife at him. "Because if I get some angry husband on my doorstep, so help me..."

"She's not married." He assured her, quietly adding. "Not yet anyway."

"Oh, it just gets better and better!" She cursed.

"Look. All I need is a couple of nights alone with her." Han said.

"A couple of nights? You're losing your touch. Time was when they were lucky to get through the door before you had their clothes on the floor!" She teased.

"Yeah. Well I'm a lot older. A lot wiser too. Besides, Leia's not that kind of a girl." Han mumbled.

"Oh! No, you are _not_..." Freya stepped back, looked over her shoulder through the crack in the kitchen door at the woman holding the latest addition to her family. "No way! You are not telling me that is...? Are you insane?"

"Seems to be a recurring theme so I must be." Han agreed.

"Leia Organa. In my living room. _Princess_ Organa! And you're taking her to the love shack!" Freya sounded astonished.

"Will you stop calling it that." Han said exasperated. "Now, about that favour."

"If it's birth control, you're asking the wrong lady." She said shaking her head.

"Will you just listen to me!" Han hissed. "I need for Leia to contact her assistant to let her know that she's okay."

"Can't help you there. Transponder hasn't worked since before Kai was born. My less than useless partner was going to fix it, but he had pressing business aboard a freighter." Freya told him.

"Okay..." He said, thinking. "You still got that old speeder?"

"Out back. Only works half the time though." She advised him.

"Can I borrow it?" He asked.

"If you can jump-start it, you can borrow it." She replied.

"And some clothes. For Leia." Han added.

Freya stopped what she was doing and looked incredulously at the brother.

"Wait a minute. You need to contact someone so they think she's all right. You have no transport and no clothes. Have you kidnapped her?" Freya's mind was whirling.

"Have you got anything nice? You know, like a dress?" Han continued.

"They are going string you up!"

"Just enough for a couple of days." Han said, turning and staring out of the window.

"You've done some pretty stupid things in your life Han Solo, that woman your friend Lando introduced you to was about the stupidest. Until now." Freya stopped chopping, stabbed her knife into a block and stood with her hand on her hip. "But if you want my opinion, and let's face it you do otherwise you wouldn't have come here, if you think she's the one for you then you better snap her up and quick before someone else comes along and steals her from right under your nose."

"Do you have the clothes Freya? Or not?"

"Take the dishes through, we'll eat off our laps." Freya said, resigned to her brother's behaviour. "Her Highness does eat off her lap, right?"

Han just gave her a look.

"And you can dish up too, while I get you a bag together." She finished stirring her pot. "And yes, I do have a dress. A real nice one too. Bought it second hand three children ago. It was too small for me even then, but it should fit her about right. Might be a bit long, I'll see if I've still got the matching shoes; they'll give her some height. You gonna take her to Jo-Jo's?"

Han picked up a pile of dishes, ignoring her.

"Jo-Jo's and the shack. That poor sap won't know what's hit her!" Freya mumbled under her breath.

Finishing with her cooking pot, Freya followed Han into the living area.

Kai was nestled quite comfortably into Leia's neck. His eyes were tightly shut and both he and Leia looked perfectly at home.

"You don't have children yet do you?" Freya asked Leia.

"No." Leia answered, disappointed that the baby wasn't being taken from her arms.

"Pity. He looks good on you." Freya said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After their cobbled together dinner of mostly boiled vegetables with a little meat, Han and Leia made their exit and took the borrowed speeder up into the hills. They just about made it to a small, wooden residence when the speeder coughed, spluttered and whined before it's engines cut out completely.

"Well dear, here we are." Han said as he shoved the door open with his shoulder.

Leia peeked into the room. It was dark, dusty and small.

"This is it?" She asked, trying not to sound too shocked.

"It'll look better once I get the lights on and the fire lit." Han told her, switching on lamps that added only moderate light to the room. "Well," he reconsidered, "it'll look better in daylight, maybe."

"Hmm...Maybe." She said, looking around the room.

There was a room off to the side containing washing facilities, a couple of old wooden chairs, a small chest of drawers, an open fire which Han was trying to light, windows which opened out onto a decked area and a bed.

One bed.

Two people.

"This place is a hovel!" Leia said.

"It needs a little sprucing up, is all." Han replied.

"It's a hut. A shack. A shanty. And I am not staying here." Leia told him, folding her arms across her chest.

"This 'hovel' was my childhood home." Han said. "I have happy memories here. Some at least."

"Good. I hope you and your memories will be very happy together. But I am not sleeping here tonight. Or any other night." Leia told him adamantly.

"Well, enjoy the walk back to town because the speeder's going nowhere any time soon and you don't get many hovercabs out this way!" Han snapped back.

"It's dusty." She complained, slapping the bed and waving the plume of rising dust away from her face.

"So I'll change the sheets." He offered.

"It's cold, it's damp and it's musty."

"So sleep on the floor."

"While you sleep where exactly?"

"I'm in the cocoon."

He ignored her arrogance and swept past her, through the doors and out onto the terrace.

"And what am I supposed to sleep in?" Leia continued, following him outside.

"I asked Freya to pack you a few things. I'm sure she'll have thought of something." He answered her, releasing a hammock from it's moorings.

"So I'm reduced to wearing someone else's cast-offs?" She asked indignantly.

Han paused, exhaused by her arguing with him constantly.

"Leia, I've seen you hunker down in a cold, damp, leaf covered forest in clothes you've been wearing for three days straight. I'm pretty sure your skin won't slough off for wearing one of my sister's old gowns for a couple of nights. There's a 'fresher in there where you can wash and change while I make up beds for both of us. Now, if it isn't too much trouble, I need to get on." Han turned back to his hammock, securing it where necessary for a good night's sleep.

More peeved than ever, Leia screeched an Alderaanian curse at him and stormed back into the cabin, slamming the doors shut behind her. Not that it cut out much of her high pitched complaining.

Of course, in truth, he had known she would be furious with him. Even though he hadn't really had a plan when he flew out of Coruscant, now that he was on Corellia a plan of sorts was formulating in his mind. He just had to keep her here long enough for her to see it for herself.

Once he was certain the cocoon wouldn't collapse as soon as he lay on it, Han re-entered the lodge and set about making up the bed to at least look like he had made an effort. He could hear Leia still cursing him from within the confines of the refresher. Unprepared to listen to her any further, and once he'd finished tidying the sheets, he went back out to the terrace and relieved himself over it's edge.

"Urgh! Must you do that?" He heard her grumble from behind him.

"You were using the only 'fresher." He replied, redressing himself.

"Well, I'm not using it now." She told him.

"Well, I don't need it now." He threw back. "Look Leia. It's been a rough day. Why don't you go and get some sleep and leave me to do the same out here. Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" She asked again.

"Does it matter?" He walked right past her and prepared to get on the hammock.

"It does to me." Leia said.

Han sensed sleep was going to be some way off, so resigned himself to talking.

"Okay." He perched on the hammock, carefully positioning his weight. "I wasn't keeping her a secret from you. I just don't talk much about my life before joining the alliance."

"Why not? I'm always telling you stuff about my childhood." She said.

"Because I guess I'm not very proud of myself back then." Han replied. "After Dad died things were pretty tough for us. I figured, Mom and Freya were probably better off without me, so when I thought I was grown up enough I left home. Ended up as a slave to this pirate who treated me worse even than my Dad had treated us. He taught me what he called the five basic lessons." Han started ticking them off on his fingers. "How to drink, how to swear, how to gamble, how be a man and how to look out for myself. And only myself."

"Sounds like a hard life." Leia said softly.

"It was. And as soon as I could, I got away from him and set up my own business smuggling for the Hutts." Han said, reflecting on his past.

"Smart move." She said, ironically.

"Kind of. If I hadn't been smuggling for Jabba, hadn't gotten boarded and had to dump my cargo and if I hadn't owed Jabba big time then I wouldn't have been so easily hired by Kenobi and the kid." He looked her in the eye and held her gaze. "And I never would have met you. So, yeah, smart move, from a certain point of view."

Without another word, Han swung his legs up and settled himself into the cocoon.

She watched him anew.

To the casual observer, Han was just a self-centred, self-serving, scoundrel. But look beneath the surface and you found a man of depth and purpose.

"So, I guess you don't get back here very often." She pressed.

"I try hard not to." He said, still getting comfortable. "I came back after Mom passed. Stayed with Freya for a while, made sure she was okay. Then she got together with that no-good bum of a partner of hers, so I took off."

"You don't approve of him?" Leia said, arching an eyebrow.

"He comes back about once a year, stays long enough to impregnate her again, then disappears off on another spice freighter."

"She must love him very much to put up with treatment like that." Leia mused.

Han mumbled something unintelligible.

"My father always told me you can't help who you fall in love with." She said.

When he didn't answer her, she crossed to stand beside him.

"Did you hear me?" She asked him.

"Leia. I'm tired. Can we continue this trip down memory lane in the morning, huh, please?" He appealed.

"You can actually sleep in that thing?" She asked, eyeing it up and down.

"It's remarkably comfortable." He said.

"Doesn't look so comfortable." She remarked.

"You want to try it for yourself?" Han asked, looking at her.

"Hardly!" She scoffed.

"Please yourself."

"All right." Leia said, accepting the challenge. "Just how does one get into this thing?"

Han grasped the rail to steady the hammock with one hand and held half of the fabric out for Leia with the other.

"'One' just sits on the netting and kind of swings 'oneself' around." He told her.

Tentatively, following his instructions, Leia rested on the hammock and with an intake of breath swung her legs up. At the same time, Han released his hold on the fabric, catapulting her directly into his arms.

"Oh!" Leia exclaimed, trying to wriggle free.

"Keep still! If you'd just stop wriggling..." Han insisted.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"I'm not holding you." He laughed, his arms clearly nowhere near her body. "Just stop thrashing about and the cocoon will settle."

Breathing heavily and angrily, Leia slowed her struggle and eventually as Han had predicted the hammock slowed it's sway.

"See?" He said.

"Why do you call it a cocoon?" She asked.

"Well, when you're ready to go to sleep you wrap the edges together and you're, well, cocooned in it. Are you ready to go to sleep yet?"

"Does it sway much?" She queried.

"No, not much. Even less when you stop moving around and talking." He told her.

"I'm trying to get comfortable. There's not much room for two!" She complained.

"That's the other reason it's called a cocoon." He explained.

Finally Leia settled into a comfortable position, her head resting against his chest, one arm tucked somewhere underneath her, the other she draped across his chest.

"What's that?" Leia asked, pointing into the night's sky.

"That, sweetheart, is a star." Han answered her, wishing she would tire of this incessant chatter soon.

"I know it's a star! I meant, what's the constellation called." She enquired.

"Hell, I don't know. I was never much of a stargazer. Too busy trying to fly out of the way of 'em." Han shot back.

"My father taught me all the constellations around Alderaan." She reminisced.

"That's nice." Han told her, gently patting her free hand.

"I miss him." She mumbled, yawning. "I miss his strength and guidance. But most of all I miss his love." Leia added, closing her eyes and starting to relax.

Han felt her head growing heavy against him, she was at last falling to sleep. He gently closed the edges of the cocoon, careful not to disturb her.

The moonlight cast a soft glow across her face. She was as serene as he had ever seen her. Her lips moist and ever so slightly parted cried out to be kissed, but not by him, not tonight. Tonight, for the first time, Han understood what it was Leia needed from him.

On any number of missions for the Rebel Alliance, Han and Leia had spent their nights together. They had slept huddled in shelters and caves, side by side on damp forest floors and under clear star-studded skies.

This was not how Han had envisaged their first real night sleeping together to be. He had pictured their bodies entwined in an urgency of their own making, consumed by their passion and a desire to quench a thirst each had for the other.

And yet, if he were to be asked, tonight was where their love first truly ignited.

With Han Solo finally understanding Leia Organa.

And with him willing and able to be the man she needed him to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter chewed her lip before finally deciding to punch in the code.

She was sat at Leia's console in the secure transmission suite and was now waiting for her message to be relayed to it's destination. It took only a few minutes for a signal to come back that her message had been received and decoded.

A few minutes more before a sleepy Luke Skywalker looked back at her with concern. "Winter? What is it, is it Leia?"

"I was hoping you might have heard from her?" Winter said, posing the question.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"There was an altercation, I think, with Isolder. He left rather suddenly after their evening out. Her Highness asked if I would act as her decoy whilst she speak to Han Solo. But that was hours ago and I've had no contact from her since." Winter explained.

"What does Han say?" Luke queried.

"_Captain_ Solo resigned his commission last evening and has left Coruscant. His furry friend discharged his firearm a number of times in the Hangar and on questioning claims to have had an argument with Solo who naturally blasted out of here without filing a flight plan." Winter continued.

"_Claims_ to have had an argument?" Luke said.

"The Wookiee wouldn't look me in the eye. A sure sign he was fabricating the whole event. I'm terribly worried Commander." Winter said, sounding distressed.

"I'm sure there's nothing to be concerned about. If Leia's with Han, she'll be quite safe. He's not going to do anything to hurt her." Luke said, soothingly.

"Whatever happened tonight between their Highness', Princess Leia felt Han Solo was going to be upset," Winter told Luke who was listening intently, "enough for her to feel she had to try and placate him. You may not think she is in any danger, but I disagree. A spurned love can be every bit as intoxicating as strong liquor. And there is a further consideration. I can keep her disappearance quiet for a day, perhaps explain her absence as a result of illness. But beyond that Mon Mothma and the Senate would expect her to see a physician or at least a medical droid. If she _is_ with him, I won't be able to hide that from them for very long. And they are likely to be far less forgiving than either you or I."

Luke considered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. And Winter, try not to worry."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning had dawned bright and sunny.

As tired as he had been the night before, Han had been awake for a while before Leia's eyes finally fluttered into wakefulness.

"Morning, sleepy head." Han said to her as she tried to get a sense of her surroundings.

"Where...?" she started, then recollection dawned, "now, I remember."

Leia tried to stretch but the confines of the cocoon made it almost impossible.

"How does one get out of this thing?" She asked.

"'One' reverses the order of getting in!" Han answered her and steadying the hammock with an arm, held the fabric aside for Leia to slip out.

Rising from the hammock wasn't nearly as graceful as descending into it and with a scream and a scramble at Han's clothing, Leia fell flat on her back on the wooden floor. Han, unable to maintain his balance followed, landing face first on top of her.

"Well," he said with a grin, "this is interesting."

"Get off me you great oaf!" Leia, flustered, tried to push him off.

"I don't know. I kinda like it down here." He teased.

"Get off me or I'll scream." She threatened.

"Go ahead. There's nobody out here to hear you." Han laughed.

Then in a swift motion he climbed to his feet and offered her his hand in assistance. She angrily slapped the hand aside and scrambled to her feet, rubbing the small of her back.

"Here," Han offered, "let me."

Leia took a step back. "I think I can manage."

Han held his hands up before him. "Okay, sweetheart, I was only trying to help."

Leia had hoped the cabin had been a bad dream, but entering the room it was just as bad as she remembered it.

"You want some breakfast?" He asked her.

"I'm not hungry." She said, worrying what kind of utensils he could possibly have for cooking. Not to mention, there didn't appear to be anywhere to cook.

"Okay. Well, you wash up and get dressed and I'll see if I can't fix our ride." Han said.

"And then what?" Leia asked.

"Then, we'll go into town. There's some places I want to show you." He said, smiling at her.

"Maybe we could call Winter. Make sure everything's okay?" She asked.

"Look, I told you. Everything is going to be fine," he gently took her by the shoulders and kissed her forehead, "I asked Freya to transmit your message and she said she would."

"But..."

"Stop worrying! It's just a couple o' days and then I'll take you back. I think the New Republic can survive a couple of days without you." He assured her and headed out the door to look at the 'speeder.

"Who's worried." Leia mumbled before making use of the 'fresher.

By the time Han returned to the shack, Leia had found bedding and remade the bed, cleaned throughout, hung the dress Freya had packed for her and dressed herself in the shirt and pants Freya had also provided. Her hair was down and her face, free of make up, sported a streak of dirt along her left cheek.

"Wow!" Han exclaimed, looking around the cabin. "See, I told you it just needed a woman's touch."

He ducked to avoid the slap aimed at his face.

"Seriously you ever think of a career change, you could go into interior design..." He laughed.

Leia shook her head at him.

"Hey, come here." He said to her.

"Why, so you can insult me some more?" She asked.

"Well, firstly interior design is a very reputable profession and secondly," he reached out and gently wiped at the dirt on her cheek, "you have a dust bunny on your chee...oh!" Han said, embarrassed.

"Oh what?" Leia asked.

Han looked down at this dirty hand as Leia turned to check out her reflection in a mirror.

"What have you...?" Leia was astounded to see a long black stripe of something with an oily residue.

"I've been working on the 'speeder." Han explained.

"Well, I sure hope you fixed it!" Leia glared at him as she thundered into the 'fresher to clean her face.

"Mostly." He said, knowing she would neither hear him nor care about his answer.

It took a little scrubbing, but once she was cleaned up Leia reappeared and glowered again at Han.

"Any more humiliation planned?" She asked, her cheek pink from rubbing.

"It was just a little oil." He said defensively.

"Trouble is, everything's 'just' with you. _Just_ a couple of days..._just_ a little oil..."

"Look Leia, I'm doing my best here. I can't give you a perfect planet to replace Alderaan. I tried that remember, it didn't work out so well. I can't give you riches beyond compare or an army to beat the remnants of the Empire. All I've got is me, so give me a break will ya honey and just work with me here, okay?"

His impassioned plea struck a chord with her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Wasn't so long ago I was asking Winter to try and be a little nicer to you. Guess, it wouldn't hurt for me to take a little of my own advice occasionally." She said, exhaling a deep breath and smiling up at him. "So, what are these 'things' you want to show me?"

"I'll clean my hands and we'll get going." He told her.

While Han made use of the 'fresher, Leia examined her reflection in the mirror and wasn't at all happy with what she saw.

She was being hard on him. Harder than he deserved. And it needed to stop, right here.

"Okay to go?" Han queried from the doorway.

Leia smiled softly at him and nodded. And then they were on their way.

When they eventually stopped, Leia's jaw dropped open.

"You are kidding me!" Leia exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"Gold Beaches. It's considered one of the greatest natural wonders of the Core Worlds." He told her.

Leia climbed from the 'speeder to admire the beach more closely. It was dazzling in the extreme and not at all in keeping with the reputation Corellia held as the a planet once seen, soon forgotten.

"It's beautiful." Leia smiled. "I can't remember the last time I swam in an actual sea!"

"Well..." Han spread his arms wide indicating the beach.

"I can't. I have nothing to swim in." She said, laughing and shaking her head.

"You got skin don't you." He offered.

"Han Solo!" Leia exclaimed.

"I'll look the other other way. Cross my heart!" He added, demonstrating the cross.

"Thanks," she chuckled and smiled genuinely at him, "but I think I'll save the naked swim until _after_ we're married."

Han watched her turn and take a short stroll onto the beach. He wanted to ask if he'd heard her correctly. Wanted to be sure she really had suggested they get married. Wasn't sure he really wanted to hear her answer. Decided not to push the issue.

If he was honest with himself, he hadn't considered that Leia might want to marry him. He just didn't want her marrying Isolder. Didn't want to lose her to him.

Was it selfish, he wondered, to want her for himself but at the same time to deny her a future happiness in marriage?

"Han?" Leia was looking at him, her expression a mix of concern and puzzlement.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I asked if we could come back someday." Leia tugged at his shirt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. We should be moving on though, I wanted to show you Agrilat." He told her.

"Why, what's at Agrilat?" Leia asked, climbing into the speeder.

"Crystal swamps. I used to race there when I was younger. And then I wanted to take you to Groola's Place." Han said, climbing into the pilots seat.

"I'm going to guess Groola's Place is somewhere you spent much of your youth also?" She said, goading him.

They were gone for the rest of the afternoon and when they got back to the Solo family lodge they sat carefully side by side on the cocoon, snacking on some local produce Han had bought from a roadside vendor.

"So," Leia said, sipping a sweet red berry drink, "didn't you do anything in your youth apart from race and gamble?"

Han gave her one of his cock-eyed, half grins and Leia rolled her eyes.

"And _that_, obviously." She added.

"What else is there to do when you're young?" Han answered.

"Oh, I don't know. Have a social conscience, maybe." She suggested.

"Yeah. And look where your social conscience got you!" Han retorted, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"It's okay. I've learned much of what comes out of your mouth emerges without a great deal of thought behind it." She chided with a forgiving smile.

"Well, we can't all be born diplomats you know." He nudged her arm, juice missing her mouth and dribbling down her chin. Han gently wiped it away, gracing her with one of his more rakish smiles.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Leia asked, trying hard not to blush.

"_You_ are going to wear Freya's finest robes and _I_ am going to take you for dinner at Jo-Jo's." He told her, smugly.

"Another of your gambling venues?" She asked, an eyebrow arched.

"No," Han corrected, "Jo-Jo's is the premier entertainment facility on Corellia. At least it was. When I was younger."

"Candle-lit dinner?" Leia asked.

"Well, it's got low lighting." Han explained. "Often the clientèle prefer not to be..er...too obvious."

"Sounds lovely." Leia said.

"On the positive side, the music's good. The food's _great,_" he said enthusiastically, "and there'll be nobody recording us for the holonet. So, you don't have to worry about keeping your hands to yourself all night."

Leia's mouth dropped open in protest.

"I've seen you checking me out. I know you can't wait to get me alone in a dark booth so you can try out your womanly charms on me." He persisted, then stood to go into the cabin. "I might even let you." He added, tossing her his characteristic wink.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo-Jo's had changed since Han had left. Large, semi circular booths had been replaced by smaller V shaped one's designed specifically with two people in mind. The menu looked about the same and Han ordered them Ryshcate, Smoked Nerf and Corellian Spiced Ale.

Leia looked around nervously and fidgeted each time a new pair of guests passed their booth.

"Will you calm down?" Han whispered to her.

"I can't help it. I feel uncomfortable." She whispered back.

"You look sensational!" He reassured her.

"You always say that." She complained.

"You always look sensational." He answered, shrugging.

She leaned forward, resting her arms on the table and surreptitious tugged the straps of her dress higher at the front.

Han couldn't help admire her. The dress Freya had packed fit her pretty well. It was a pale green that somehow seemed to shimmer in the light. Han had no idea what made it do that, probably something in the fabric. It crossed over at the front producing the effect of a far more plunging neckline than really existed and from the waist fell into a full, pleated skirt.

But it was the back which drew most of Han's attention. A dozen strands of opalescent beads criss-crossed her back, exposing an inordinate amount of flesh to the casual observer.

It was the least he had ever seen Leia wear and he couldn't even begin to imagine what his sister had been thinking when she bought it.

"Would you relax." Han said, gently pulling her back into the booth and into his embrace. "See, it's not so difficult."

An overweight waiter delivered a pitcher of ale to their table and two glasses.

"None for me, thank you." Leia told him, covering her glass with her hand.

"Come on Leia. One glass won't hurt." Han insisted.

"You know I don't drink this stuff." She grumbled.

"One glass. Not even a full glass, just a half. For me?" He pleaded.

"Pour it." She said, huffily, removing her hand.

He poured their drinks and held his glass tipped toward hers.

"Your health." He toasted and took a mouthful.

Corellian Spiced Ale was without doubt the best drink in the Galaxy. In any Galaxy in Han Solo's opinion. And his appreciation of it was obvious.

"Care to dance?" He asked her.

"I don't dance." She told him.

Han checked out the couples in other booths. All were either deep in conversation or engaged in more romantic pursuits.

"Care to..." He started, grinning, then decided against asking what he knew would only inflame her further, "never mind."

They sat a while longer, Han's arms across the back of the booth, his fingers tapping out the beat of the music.

"So, you don't drink. You don't dance. What do you do for fun?" He finally asked her.

"You're mocking me!" She said, her whole body stiffening.

"No, I'm just wondering what it is that you do when you're not being a Senator, or an Ambassador or a Princess." He mused.

"You _are_ mocking me!" She accused, furiously, and rose from the booth to thunder from the establishment.

"Wait!" Han tossed a handful of coins on the bar and raced after her. "Leia wait up will ya!"

"What do you want from me Han?" Leia turned on him. "Just what is it you want from me?"

"I want you...I want..." He tried to articulate just what it was he wanted.

"What? Do you want me to be like your sister? To settle down and have seven children and be a happy little wife and mother?" She stared up at him, her eyes blazing. "That's not who I am. Or who I was raised to be. And it's not who I _want_ to be."

Leia sighed.

Han just looked defeated.

"But you already know that." She told him, quite calmly.

"I thought..." He considered, just what it was he had thought. "I thought if you spent some time with me, away from all of your duties, that you'd fall back in love with me. The way you seem to be falling in love with _him_."

"Your paranoia is becoming boring." She said.

"I wanted the chance to win you back." He told her.

"That's the problem Han," Leia stepped in close and slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest, "you're the only person who thinks you've lost me!"

He hugged her to him, wanting to believe her, afraid his own jealousies were going to destroy their relationship.

"Excuse me Sir, is this lady bothering you?" A voice asked from behind him.

Han was trying to place the voice when recognition dawned.

"Halo?" Han asked, turning and grinning at his old friend. "Halo! How ya doing you old space dog?"

"That's _Captain_ Halo, you old space dog to you!" The man answered, giving Han a beaming smile, a firm hug and a hefty slap on the back.

"Captain? Finally got your stripes eh Halo?" Han teased.

"Finally got your stripes, _Captain_ Halo." He corrected. "Who's your lady friend?"

"Halo, meet Leia. Leia," Han indicated his friend, "meet Halo."

"Halo." Leia smiled in greeting.

"On account of me being so saintly." Halo said, bowing and kissing Leia's hand. "What d'you do with the other one, Bria?" He asked Han.

"Ah..." Han shook his head at Halo, suggesting he drop the subject.

"Oh, I gotcha." Halo said, tapping the side of his nose. "Got yourself a newer model. Pretty one too. Nothing like a bit o' fresh straw in the old manger!" He added with a wink.

Han smiled weakly at Leia.

"You still like Ryshcate, Smoked Nerf and Corellian Spiced Ale?" Han asked Halo.

"I can take or leave Ryshcate but the rest, yeah, I guess so." Halo replied.

"Well there's a serving for two in Jo-Jo's if you want it. Tell Jo-Jo I said it was yours." Han slapped Halo on the back and guided him toward the venue.

"Sorry," Han apologised to Leia, "he can be a little...overpowering."

"So can you're shave balm." She said.

"I guess you just want to go back to the shack don't you?" Han asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Would that be the 'love shack' with the freshly laid 'straw in the old manger'?" Leia asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"No," Han mumbled under his breath as she headed toward the speeder, "that would be the ice shelter in which the ice princess is going to bury her ice pick between my shoulder blades."


	8. Chapter 8

They had made it about half way back when the 'speeder spluttered, lurched a few times before both engines disengaged.

Han assured her he knew how to fix it, but after several kicks, curses and profanities, it became clear that the 'speeder was going nowhere.

"So, now what?" Leia asked.

"Now, we walk. But first..." He held up a finger a moment and disappeared behind some bushes.

Leia rolled her eyes.

"You should see a medic about your prostate." She called after him.

"It's the spiced ale. Always does this to me." He called back.

"Try not drinking it." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He called.

"I asked you who Bria was." She called. "I asked you twice in the 'speeder but you pretended you couldn't hear me."

"Can we talk about this back at the cabin?" He called.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Leia asked.

"I'd kinda like to finish up here, if that's okay with you." Han responded.

"Lover?" He heard her ask.

What was he so afraid of. Han Solo had been a success with woman. Leia knew that. She knew he had a past and it didn't faze her. So why was he so reluctant to talk about Bria Tharen.

He stared down at the pool of urine soaking into the ground until it was gone.

Just as Bria was.

"Bria and I met on Ylesia, she'd joined a religious cult and I helped her escape. We parted company and she started working with the Rebel Alliance. We met again when she recruited me along with some other smugglers to help crush a slavery operation. We were promised a reward, but the Rebels betrayed us and kept it themselves. She went her way and I went mine. Later I heard she'd died." He called to her.

That was pretty much it.

At least, that was the short version of their story.

He could have told her more. Could have told her how the cult was just a cover for the Hutts.

He could have told her it was Bria, not the Rebels, who had betrayed him. It was Bria, who's staunch devotion to the Rebel Alliance had kept them apart.

And he could have told her that it was Leia's own dedication to the same cause that reminded him most of Bria. And why he felt so at odds with her commitment.

Instead, as he emerged from the bushes he said. "And yes, we were lov..."

Han froze.

Leia was being held a foot off the ground, two slimy tentacles held her arms tightly to the side of her body, a third tentacle was wrapped around her waist, a fourth around her throat. She was wheezing, barely able to breathe.

"Okay Odin. Let her go." Han said to the Bounty Hunter choking Leia.

"You owe me money Solo." Odin said.

"So let her go and we'll talk about it." Han said.

"Enough talking. I want my money." Odin screeched and released his grip on Leia's throat enough for her to gasp a breath.

"Look, Odin, be reasonable. I don't have your money." Han started to say.

Odin tightened his grip on Leia's throat, cutting off her wind pipe again.

"No, no, wait." Han shouted. "Jabba took your money, not me. I explained this to you already. Jabba took your money,"

"I loaned it to _you_." Odin shouted, releasing Leia's throat to jab his tentacle at Han.

"I know you did. I know you did Odin." Han said, trying to placate him. "But Jabba bought the loan off me. So you see, I don't owe you anything. It's Jabba who owes you."

"You take me for a fool Solo." Odin said. "Jabba's dead. And you killed him. That makes you responsible for his debts. So, like I said, I want my money."

Odin's tentacle covered Leia's mouth, lifted her chin, moved her head to one side. He licked the lips of his long snout.

"Perhaps, I should take what's due from her." He threatened and inhaled deeply. "Smells nice. Smells expensive."

"You touch her Odin and it'll be the last thing you do!" Han promised.

"What you gonna do Solo?" Odin dribbled saliva on Leia's neck watching it run down her cleavage and between her breasts.

"I'm warning you Odin." Han said, utilising Odin's lack of attention to remove the blaster he had hidden in the back of his pants. He had a pretty clear shot at Odin's head as long as he didn't move.

"I'm tired of your threats Solo." Odin growled and snapped Leia's head back in front of his own, wrapping his tentacle tighter than before around her neck.

Han could see Leia struggle for breath, her hands clawing at air as she fought to stay alive.

"I don't have your money Odin. But let her go and I'll get it for you. If I have to sell everything I own, I swear I'll get it for you." Han appealed.

He saw Leia begin to lose consciousness. If Odin didn't release her soon, he'd throttle the life completely out of her.

"You think I would trust you!" Odin sneered and hurled Leia's unconscious body aside.

It was the opening he needed. In a swift move, Han brought up his blaster, aimed and fired, hitting Odin squarely first in one shoulder, then the other and a final shot to one of his stubby legs.

Odin wasn't sure where to press his tentacles first.

"I told you you'd regret it." Han said, hurrying to crouch over Leia still aiming his blaster at Odin. He found her pulse and she was breathing.

"Now get out of here before I forget how reformed I am and empty my blaster into you." Han said.

Odin made a move toward Han.

"Don't test me!" Han said, blaster aimed at Odin's chest, his face clearly showing he was not bluffing. "I mean it, get out of here!"

Han watched Odin stumble back down the track. He'd be all right in a couple of days and probably out for revenge. They'd be long gone by then and Odin neither ventured off Corellia nor trusted others to do his dirty work for him. So, they'd be safe.

Replacing the blaster in it's concealed holster, Han lifted Leia and propped her in an arm.

"Sweetheart? Can you hear me? Come on honey, don't do this to me!" He gently tapped her face, still keeping an eye open in case Odin returned.

With a great intake of breath, Leia started coughing and struggling against him.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's me, it's Han." He soothed, trying to calm her.

"I...couldn't..." She tried to speak, started coughing again.

Her voice was hoarse and he could see her neck and arms were going to be badly bruised from Odin's grasp.

"Sssh, don't try to talk." Han told her. "Think you can get up?"

With a nod and some help, Leia got to her feet, looking around her nervously.

"Who..." She tried again.

"He's gone." Han confirmed.

"Grabbed me..." She croaked, her hand at her throat.

"Rest your voice." He put his finger to her lips and gently kissed her forehead.

Han wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking his hand beneath her armpit so as to avoid catching her bruised upper arm.

Something cold and wet dripped on Han's shoulder. Then again, this time hitting his cheek.

Han looked up into the night sky, clouds were gathering and a rain drop splashed his eye.

"Oh just perfect!" Han grumbled.

Leia stiffened as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"We better get moving." He said and they started on their way.

It was an arduous walk back to the shack made all the more difficult by the increasing wind and rain.

By the time they got back both were exhausted, cold and extremely wet.

Han secured the door and lit the lamps.

"Don't worry about Odin." He told Leia. "He's a coward, he won't try to find us. Besides, he'll need to get my blaster shots cleaned and dressed before he can even think about getting even."

He held her close, feeling her shiver in his arms.

"You're freezing!" He said, unsure if she were trembling from the cold or as a result of shock. "Are you hungry?"

Leia shook her head and put a hand to her throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive." He said, adding. "You need get out of your wet clothes...which probably didn't come out the way it was meant to." He took a breath. "I think you should take a shower and change and I'll get the fire started. How's that sound?"

Leia nodded, her eyelids heavy.

"I'll be out here the whole time." He kissed her forehead again and watched her shuffle into the 'fresher.

It took him a while to get the fire started, but once it was burning, he smiled. There was something he found quite intoxicating about a real fire. Maybe it was the dance of the flames. Or the smell from the kindling. Either way, he found it captivating.

In the 'fresher, Leia stood under the shower letting the water wash away the cold and the dirt and the fear she had felt.

She was tired of trying to be all things to all people. A Senator in the New Republic, an Ambassador at Mon Mothma's request, an apprentice Jedi to Luke.

Leia turned off the water and stood a moment, letting the droplets run down her body.

And more than anything, she was tired of fighting with Han.

"You look better." Han told her as she emerged wrapped in a bath towel. "I'll get cleaned up."

He gave her the blaster. "Just in case." He added with a wink.

When he returned from showering wearing fresh pants and a clean shirt, Leia was kneeling by the fire and had pulled on one of Han's shirts.

"Looks good on you." He observed. "Not as good as it looks on me, naturally."

"Naturally." She repeated, huskily.

"What did I tell you about saving your voice?" He crouched beside her and held her hair aside, examining her neck. "I'm so sorry Leia."

"Not your fault." She told him.

He squatted on the floor next to her.

"No, this is _all_ my fault," he moaned, "if I hadn't been so jealous of Isolder. If I hadn't felt so threatened by him, I never would have dragged you to this Hell-hole and you wouldn't..."

She placed a finger over his mouth, ending the conversation.

"Okay. I get it. Enough with the self-pity. To be honest, I'm boring even myself." Han joked and fetched a tin of on-board rations from his bag.

"Well, it's not much but you want the soft stuff and I'll eat the dry bits?" He offered her the tin and smiling, she took a sticky finger of meat processed with essential vitamins.

It wasn't the greatest to taste and was uncomfortable to swallow, but Leia hadn't realised just how hungry she was until she started eating.

They emptied the tin between them and Han prepared them some tea. It was sweeter than she liked, but again Leia was too thirsty to care.

She watched him work. After making their tea, he positioned their wet things to dry including his sister's dress, commenting that she probably wouldn't be too happy with him for it's current condition. He made a space close to the fire and propped a chair beside a low table as his makeshift bed.

A strong gust of wind rattled the door to the terrace and Han was there instantly, checking it was nothing more than it had appeared. Assured all was well he suggested they turn in for the night, citing that a fine day always followed a foul night on Corellia and tomorrow he would start trying to make amends for the disasters so far.

Leia had smiled and silently moved across to the bed.

Her quiet calm worried him, so he reassured her again that they were quite safe. Odin wouldn't try anything and even if he did, from Han's vantage point he had a visual of pretty much all of the room so in the unlikely event Odin did pay them a visit, he would be ready for him.

Han needn't have worried. Leia felt perfectly safe. Safe in the security of the cabin, safe with Han.

He watched her slide into the bed, her thoughts seeming to be a million miles away and he frowned.

"You _are_ okay? You're not in shock or anything are you? Because I'm not sure I can face telling Mon Mothma or the High Council that you've been hospitalised because of me. Not again, anyway." He said.

Leia smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm fine. You need a pillow." She told him and started to pull one for him from the other side of the bed.

"Thanks." He acknowledged, relieved she was all right and moved to lean across her to get it.

He looked down at her hand, small and pale on the pillow.

Looked down then at his own pressed beside hers.

And time seemed to stand still.

He sensed the intensity of her gaze upon him, felt the soft wisp of her breath on his cheek. She let go of the pillow's corner and gently placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it's skin as she turned his face to hers.

She kissed him then, her lips probing his, urging him to return the kiss.

Her fingers gliding to sink into the hair at the nape of his neck, her free arm slipped around his back and she pressed herself to him as they kissed again.

When he spoke her name, it was as both question and answer.

Han enveloped her in his embrace and allowed himself to follow when she tugged him back onto the bed.

All their fighting, all their resistance was swept aside as they finally let their passion take over.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here it is, the final chapter._

_Thanks for sticking with me and for your encouraging reviews. I know it won't be to everyone's liking, not everything I read is to mine but I find it fascinating how different people see the future of our favourite characters develop. This is my version, not perfect I'm sure, just how I see their lives together begin to take shape._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_What is that?_ Han thought.

Staring up at the ceiling, an arm bent beneath his head, Han could just make out the outline of a circular mark on the ceiling's surface.

_And how did it get there?_ He wondered.

Turning his head, he could see the first glimmer of sunlight creeping over the horizon.

As bleak as the night had been, the morning would be the opposite. Just as he had predicted.

Leia would wake soon and he turned back to look at her.

Peaceful and content, her cheek pressed to his chest, her hair spread across her naked back like a blanket. A slender, porcelain leg lay between his dark muscular pair. He could feel the warmth of her thigh against his flesh, the rise and fall of her breasts with every breath she took, the touch of her hand on his stomach.

Every moment of their night together replayed in his mind.

Leia leading, Han following. Han guiding, Leia responding. And, at times, the two of them in perfect unison.

Han squeezed his eyes shut at the memory.

Last night should _not_ have happened.

Despite what Isolder may have said to the contrary, he doubted the offer of marriage would remain intact once news of their indiscretion reached his ears. And he had no doubt that it would.

Han would accept responsibility, of course.

He would tell them he took advantage of the situation and that Leia had tried in vain to resist him. They need only examine her arms and neck to see the extent of his brutality.

The bruises she had received from Odin were deeper now, darker and more extensive. She'd have difficulty trying to hide them, though he felt sure she would try.

He felt her shiver beside him and, careful not to wake her, with his free arm pulled a covering over them until she woke. He felt her stir momentarily and flatten herself to him, he in return cradled her and nuzzled her forehead.

They still had a little time to be together. And he wanted to savour every last second.

Leia felt as though she was in a dream. Her whole being felt to be enveloped in warmth and love and although somewhere inside she knew she would have to wake soon, she wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as she possibly could.

Stirring, she stretched and rolled over, curling herself into a foetal position and sighed. She felt him kiss her cheek and smiled to herself. It wasn't a dream at all. The kiss was real. And so was he.

Without even realising it, she had fallen back into a deep slumber and when she woke again she was alone. After a shower, Leia dressed and was leaning over the terrace rail soaking up the quiet morning sunshine when Han returned.

"Good, you're up, We're leaving." He said.

"Good morning to you too." She said with a smile. Her voice was soft though still hoarse.

"You're all over the net. I gotta get you back to Coruscant before some of my old bounty hunter friends come looking for us." He told her.

"Wait," she said, following him back into the cabin, "what do you mean I'm all over the net. Your sister sent my message didn't she?"

"Her transponder's shot." He answered, gathering their belongings.

"So..." Leia's mind whirled. If no message was sent, Winter would fear the worst. Fearing the worst, she would be reported as missing. Winter would be questioned and she would have no choice but to advise that Leia's last known destination was to see Han. Han who had resigned his commission and blasted out of Coruscant minus his co-pilot.

"So...we have to get moving." Han finished her sentence for her, grabbing her arm which she shook free with a grimace.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "but we really do have to go."

Leia nodded and, rubbing her arm, followed him out to the 'speeder.

"You fixed it?" Leia asked, climbing aboard.

"There's not a single piece of mechanical engineering these hands can't fix." Han boasted, climbing into the 'speeder too. "While you were sleeping I worked on the 'speeder and took Freya's stuff back to her. That's how I know about the reports on the net."

"What are they saying?" She asked, concerned.

"That there are rumours you were abducted. There's even talk of a reward. I'm thinking of claiming it." He threw her a wink and flipped the ignition switch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were soon on board the Millennium Falcon and en route to Coruscant.

Han had fallen unnaturally quiet and broody, barely acknowledging Leia's existence.

"Han," Leia finally said, unable to take his silence any longer, "did I do something wrong?"

"What?" He asked, brow furrowed. "No, of course not."

"Say something wrong?" She persisted. "Only last night..."

"Don't remind me," he groaned, wiping a hand over his face, "last night was _not_ one of my better moves."

Leia blinked, repeatedly. _Moves_.

"Moves?" She queried.

"Yeah," he thumped a console and shook his head at a flashing light. "like when you reveal your hand too soon at poker. Should never have happened." He shook his head harder, though Leia wasn't sure if that was at the console or at the memory of their night together.

Leia felt sick.

"I...I need the 'fresher!" She told him and hurried from the cockpit to what Han considered to be his on board facilities.

Breathing heavily, she looked at herself in the grimy mirror.

Last night had meant nothing to him, she told herself.

_She_ had meant nothing to him.

Leia splashed her face with water and let it dry, making her skin tingle.

She was neither angry nor upset with him. It was _she_ who had made the first move, _she_ who had initiated the whole sorry affair.

And it was _she_ who would deal with it.

She pulled her shirt collar high, checking that the bruises to her throat were not visible and returned to the cockpit resuming her seat in Chewie's chair.

"Almost home." Han told her.

She acknowledged with a haughty nod.

"Listen, Leia. When we land, just follow my lead. Okay?" He said.

"Your lead?" Leia asked, looking at him.

"Yeah. Don't say anything about..." he waved absently at his neck, "you know. I'll handle the whole thing."

"Is that a wise move?" She asked and returned her gaze to the viewport.

Han had a feeling she was making a point. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"Okay. Here we go. Coming out of hyperspace." He relayed. "Assuming they don't just shoot us out of the sky, on my mark, I need you to put the landing gear down and shut down the engines."

"I know how she flies." Leia retorted, resting her hands on the controls.

Han felt sure the temperature had just dipped a few degrees in the cockpit and promised himself to find out why once he had successfully navigated the Falcon into the Hangar. However, as soon as they were down and the engines were off Leia was out of her seat and heading for the exit ramp.

"Hey, Leia, wait up!" He chased after her, catching her lightly by the forearm. "About last night, you're..um..you're not going to say anything to them are you? Because I said I was gonna handle it." He asked.

"Don't worry." Leia croaked, shaking herself free. "I think you made your feelings on the subject crystal clear."

He watched her pull her collar a little higher.

She deserved better than him. His actions the previous night may well have jeopardised her chances of building a future with Isolder, but he felt she should have the opportunity to try.

"You should marry him." Han said, a slight smile creasing the corner of his lips as she looked up at him. "Isolder. You should marry him. He can give you all the things you want."

"I don't need your permission to marry Isolder. Or anyone else for that matter." She retorted and waited for the ramp to fall. "And I don't need your blessing either!" She sneered.

As the ramp touched the ground Leia started to descend, her arms out at her sides.

"Arms out wide," she advised him, "if they think you're armed, they'll shoot you."

Han followed a few steps behind. His arms outstretched as she had told him to.

There were a couple of security personnel with blasters trained on them, fewer than Han had expected and they were soon excused by Mon Mothma.

Also waiting for them were Winter, Luke and, of course, Isolder.

"Your Highness!" Winter exclaimed and ran to hug Leia.

Han saw her whisper something to Leia, who in turn looked confused but remained silent. Whatever it was, she had said it too quietly for Han to hear.

"I'm so sorry," Winter whimpered, "I tried, really I did. But I just don't have your resolve, Your Highness. I had no choice in the end but to reveal the contents of your message about your plan to test the security teams by asking General Solo to appear to kidnap you."

Winter gripped Leia's hand.

"Chewbacca," Winter continued, smiling over at Han, "he never broke. Poor thing's still in detention while I caved in straight away."

While Winter continued her diatribe about her own failings versus the strength and determination of Han's Wookiee co-pilot, Luke studied Leia.

There was something not right here.

There was no flicker of recognition in Leia's face when Winter mentioned the message she claimed to have mysteriously received and then deleted before Luke himself could see it.

In fact, Leia had yet to make eye contact with anyone. Not Mon Mothma, not Luke, not Winter, who was still squeezing Leia's hand as though afraid to let go. Not Isolder and not Han, especially not Han who, Luke observed, couldn't take his eyes off Leia as though fearful she might crumble before him.

Last night, through the force, he had almost been able to sense Leia. But now, even though she was only a few metres away, she was blank to him. Blocking him. Whilst Han was just a swirl of emotions and Winter was a jumble of elation, fear and deceit.

"My darling!" Isolder exclaimed, bringing Luke back into the present. "I wish you had confided in me, I was so terribly worried."

Leia covered Winter's hand with her own, turning her back on the approaching Isolder.

"Thank you Winter. I know you did your best." Leia said quietly, smiling but still unable to meet Winter's gaze. "But if you will all excuse me, evading detection can be quite exhausting. I should very much like to lie down for a little while."

Isolder nodded his understanding, performed an impressive bow and left.

Winter squeezed Leia's hand once more and also left to ensure their apartments were prepared for her return.

Mon Mothma, as calm and composed as ever, gently lifted Leia's chin to face her.

"My child!" She said, her voice calm and soothing. "Thank the stars you are unharmed."

Mon Mothma's face changed as she caught sight of what she was certain were marks on Leia's neck. Leia nodded briefly and moved her head ensuring the bruises were again out of sight.

Mon Mothma turned her stony gaze on Han.

"I shall look forward to your report." She told him.

With a further glance at Leia, Mon Mothma then made her exit.

"You all right?" Luke asked Leia, concerned.

"I'm fine." Leia said, her voice soft and gratey.

"You don't sound fine." Luke pushed.

"Space dust." She lied, starting back through the Hangar tunnel.

"Space dust?" Luke questioned, hurrying to keep up with her.

"Yeah," Han confirmed, following, "really must get the filters on the Falcon cleaned."

"I was worried, why didn't you contact me?" Luke asked Leia, who was keeping a stride ahead of them.

"Ah, that was my fault." Han apologised. "I said we should keep contact to a minimum. So as to reduce the risk of detection."

"But you got a message through to Winter." Luke continued.

"Oh, well, you know," Han said, rolling his eyes, "women!"

Leia stopped in her tracks, turned on her heel and with her eyes blazing raised her hand and slapped Han across the face. Hard.

That sound, and only that sound, echoing through the tunnel.

They stood glaring at one another for what seemed like an age with Luke looking first from Leia to Han and back again trying to get a grasp of what was going on between them.

Just when he thought Leia was going to break down, she raised her chin, turned and stormed off leaving Han to stare after her and Luke to look to his friend for answers.

Han put a hand to his chin and rotated his jaw. It stung like Hell where red hot flames licked at his cheek.

"That's some right-hook your sister's got there." He bemoaned.

"Yeah," Luke said, studying Han, "makes a brother wonder what it is you did to upset her."

Han glanced furtively in Luke's direction then quickly looked away.

"I got a report to write!" Han growled and set off first in Leia's direction, then decided he'd be better served staying out of her way and instead aimed for the Falcon.

Luke looked after Han, hurrying back the way he came and then toward Leia, hurrying in the opposite direction.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said to no one in particular.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke finally tracked Leia down in the studio she used for her far too infrequent Jedi training. Having changed into a white vest and black pants and in only half light, her lightsaber was flashing off shot after shot from five remotes. A couple stung her, one to her thigh another to her hip, both she shook off without a second glance.

Luke watched her for a while before sending all five remotes off into the corner with a flick of his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked.

"We need to talk." Luke replied.

"You're always telling me I don't practice enough, so let me practice." She said.

With a finger pointing at her lightsaber, he shut it down and sighed.

"What really happened Leia?" He asked and with a nod increased the lighting to a normal level.

Leia was already slipping a shirt over her vest, though not quickly enough to stop Luke seeing the bruises on her arm.

"Leia...?" He was quickly by her side and looking at her upper arms and throat, clearly concerned. "Did Han do this to you?"

"Stay out of it Luke. It's none of your business." Leia responded, pulling her shirt on fully. "It's not what you're thinking."

"It better not be!" He snapped, his face still asking the question.

"Why don't you ask Han?" She asked. "He's always very forthright in his opinions!"

"I'm asking you." He said stubbornly.

"I suggested Han take me off Coruscant to test the reactions of the security teams. Just like Winter told you." She said.

"I don't believe you." He retorted.

"Then I suggest you ask Han. Because as far as I'm concerned, I've already told you exactly what happened."

And that was Leia's last word on the subject.

Luke was about to leave but turned for one last comment.

"I will find out the truth Leia," He told her, "I'm not the only one who cares about you."

"You say that now, but..." She started, then stopped. And the block went back up.

Okay, Luke thought, so it was something personal between her and Han. Probably he _should_ stay out of it, but she was his sister and Han was his friend.

And someone or something had left her bruised.

And Luke wanted to know who or what that was.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He found Han where he expected him to be, aboard the Falcon. Chewie, now released from his incarceration, growled a quick greeting before getting on with his ubiquitous chores.

Luke paused at Han's cabin door, debating with himself just how he was going to handle this.

Han, meanwhile, was standing over his water bowl mumbling to himself. He'd bathed his cheek as much in an attempt to ease his conscience as to ease it's sting.

It helped neither.

Han glared down at his own reflection in the water. He'd deserved that slap. Hell, he was lucky it was only a slap!

But if she thought she hated him, it was nothing compared to the loathing he had for himself right now.

With an angry curse he hit the bowl with his fist, upturning it, water spilling about him and the cabin. It felt good to take out his anger on something, even if it was an inanimate object, so he hit the bowl again.

And again.

It toppled off the cabinet and clanged onto the floor where Han found with just the right amount of pressure he could kick it back and forth against the wall until, gasping for breath, he felt his anger abate.

It was only then that he saw Luke standing in the doorway, watching him.

"Oh great!" Han proclaimed. "If it isn't the prodigal brother! Well, let's get it over with, what's she say I did?"

"Leia's not talking to me. That's why I'm here." Luke said, trying to read his friend.

"Well, you know what Luke. I'm not sure I want to talk to you right now either." Han said, picking up the bowl and slamming it back where it belonged.

"Look, I get it. Whatever's gone on between you two is personal. I'm not interested in prying into your private affairs." Luke said, venturing a little into the cabin.

"Good." Han said, running a hand through his hair. "Now, get out."

"But it's clear you're both lying about something. Meanwhile, Leia's covered in bruises and I'm wondering how it is she got that way." Luke said, sounding threatening.

Han looked at Luke, understanding etched on his face.

"Hey! You know me better than that!" He protested.

"All I know is Leia's not saying anything. And I'm not the only one who's going to want answers."

"Okay, look, we ran into an old associate of mine who said I owed him money and thought he would use Leia as collateral. That's how she got those bruises." Han explained.

"So why the masquerade?" Luke asked.

"Because it's more complicated than that. Because, like you said, it's personal." Han continued, not looking at Luke.

Yes, Luke thought, getting a sense from Han just how personal it was.

He shook his head, sadly.

"What is it with you two. Why can't you just be honest about what you want?" Luke asked.

"Why? What's the point?" Han queried, unhappily.

"The point is, if you could just have a conversation that didn't always culminate in an argument, maybe you could work things out between the two of you." Luke explained.

"Don't you think I know that?" Han asked, angrily.

"No. I don't think you do. If you did, you'd try harder." Luke persevered. "So, what is it you want Han? Tell me, if you can't tell Leia."

"What do I want?" Han asked, pacing the cabin menacingly. "You want to know what it is that I, Han Solo, want?"

"Yes." Luke answered him.

"Me? Not Mon Mothma, not Isolder or his damn mother, not you, or the Senate or Winter. Are you _really_ sure you want to know what it is that I want?" Han asked, his voice rising.

"Yes." Luke assured him, calmly.

"_I want her_!" Han shouted into Luke's face and punched a finger at the bulkhead as though Leia was standing in it's way, then slammed his fist against his chest above where his heart lay. "I want her so badly there's an ache, right here, that I'm unable to explain, sure as Hell don't understand and can't stop. And you know what's worse? I had her Luke, I had her in the palm of my hand and I let her go!"

He slumped onto his bunk, breathing hard.

"Then tell her." Luke said calmly.

"I can't." Han replied, sounding like the wind had been knocked out of him. "I can't compete with _him_. Isolder can give her all the things she wants; a beautiful home world, people who will adore her and an army so the New Republic can survive. What have I got?"

Han looked around his cabin, as though this was the sum total of his worth.

"You've got you. I may be wrong, but I'm pretty sure you hadn't got the things you say Isolder has when Leia fell in love with you and I don't think in her eyes you need those things now." Luke answered.

He sat beside Han.

"This could be your last chance Han." Luke told him. "When the Senate sits this afternoon, the final petition is from Hapes. They want their answer."

"But, he told her to take as long as she needed." Han said, puzzled.

"Perhaps, in light of recent events, Isolder doesn't want to risk losing her?" Luke suggested and rose. "It's up to you Han, you can sit here feeling sorry for yourself and taking it out on your wash bowl. Or you can risk one last throw of the dice and see if she rolls lucky for you."

"Oh, you just had to use a gambling analogy didn't you?" Han said, smiling.

"Just using a language you'd understand." Luke replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Senate was in full session.

Leia was in her box dressed in a high-necked full length white gown, traditional ambassadorial dress on Alderaan. Alongside her sat Winter and behind stood See Threepio.

At Mon Mothma's insistence the session had been declared open, allowing spectators to cram into balconies overlooking proceedings.

Leia had scanned the petitions, her heart sinking on seeing that the last on the list was from Hapes. She had expected as much after her absence. Neither Isolder nor the Queen Mother would be prepared to have her abscond from their presence again and Mon Mothma too was anxious to see the situation resolved.

Isolder and the Queen Mother sat with the other petitioners, a discreet security detail ensuring their safety.

Leia scanned the observers, saw Wedge Antilles and Luke but Han was nowhere to be seen.

According to Winter, the Millennium Falcon had been seen leaving Coruscant shortly before the Senate was called to order.

Leia was glad. She still didn't know how she was going to respond to Isolder's proposal, but she was thankful Han wouldn't be here to see the outcome.

"Petition from Hapes." Came the announcement.

Leia tried to look impassive, but felt her heart skip a beat and glanced toward Luke for support. He was no longer in the gallery. She quickly scanned every balcony, but he was gone.

Leia suddenly felt terribly alone.

And unbelievably scared.

Isolder rose and approached the centre dais.

"Madam Chief of State, Members of the Senate, I come here today to speak directly to one among you. No..." Isolder corrected himself, "to _appeal_ directly to one among you."

Leia felt her stomach flip as Isolder turned his gaze upon her.

"Recent developments have brought into focus that which has yet to be answered. I stand here now, asking..." Isolder shook his head. "No, _begging_, that you give your most earnest consideration my proposal of marriage."

Isolder took a step toward her. "Your disappearance Leia...I feared the worst."

He stepped back to address the rest of the Senate.

"I can advise," he told them, "that my forces have located the traitor responsible for the recent heinous attack on Her Highness."

For a moment Leia stopped breathing. Han. He was talking about Han.

A rumble ran through the gathered crowd.

"And I can confirm," Isolder continued, proudly, "that the girl and her treasonous family have been executed."

Leia gasped. As did some of the Senators and onlookers.

"She was just a child." Leia whispered.

"Your Highness?" Winter leaned forward.

"She was just a little girl Winter. How could they kill her in cold blood.? And in my name!" Leia asked, both puzzled and shocked.

"I must tell you, Your Highness," Mon Mothma spoke to Isolder, "it is not the policy of the New Republic to seek retribution."

Isolder nodded slowly. "I understand Madam Chief of State. But my anxiety was that another attempt had been made on Leia's life. A message that such things were not to be tolerated had to be sent."

Whatever her feelings of revulsion, there was a question still to be answered.

"Princess Leia?" Mon Mothma said for the third time, shaking Leia from her thoughts.

Mon Mothma smiled sweetly at Leia.

"You have a response for Prince Isolder?" Mon Mothma prompted, her eyes urging a positive reply.

"I..." Leia started, swallowing.

"Madam Chief of State." See Threepio interrupted. "If I may be allowed to speak."

"What's he doing?" Leia asked Winter and staring at the droid.

"The Chair recognises See Threepio." Mon Mothma said, looking perplexed.

"Madam Chief of State," See Threepio started, "I bring before you a counter petition for the hand of Her Highness, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

"What is he talking about?" Leia puzzled.

"Am I understanding you correctly?" Mon Mothma asked, looking between the droid and Leia.

"Are you petitioning to marry Her Highness yourself?"

"Goodness, no, Madam Chief of State! That would be highly inappropriate." See Threepio exclaimed.

"Then kindly explain yourself." Mon Mothma advised, feeling slightly exasperated.

"I present myself as equerry to His Majesty, King Han Solo of Dathomir." The droid said.

"Oh no!" Leia lamented and pinched the bridge of her nose between her finger and thumb.

Isolder roared with laughter.

"Solo!" He spluttered. "Oh, do let us hear his petition."

"The Senate is not designed as a place for the amusement of others!" Mon Mothma declared.

"My profuse apologies, Madam Chief of State." Isolder bowed low to her.

"Is the petitioner in attendance?" Mon Mothma asked, feeling weary.

"I am." Han finally spoke up and rose from the seat he had occupied behind Isolder and the Queen Mother.

Leia looked in astonishment. She hadn't seen him sitting there.

"The last time you were in this chamber Captain Solo, you were inebriated. I trust there is no repetition of that condition today." Mon Mothma said.

"Sober as a Chief of State." Han assured. "And it's King Solo. Of Dathomir." He said pointedly to Isolder.

"Please state your purpose here, King Solo." Mon Mothma said, trying not to sound trite.

"Tell me when it's over." Leia whispered to Winter.

Han cleared his throat, bowing first to Mon Mothma, then to Leia. "Madam Chief of State. Your Royal Highness. I stand before you, a humble servant of the New Republic."

"Humble servant? Didn't you resign your commission?" Isolder asked.

"That was a ruse, part of Leia's plan to test security. Try to keep up!" Han shot back.

"I have yet to see your report." Mon Mothma advised.

"About that. You see, right before the Senate sat I resigned my commission. Again, but for real this time. So, with regret, there will be no report." Han told her.

"The New Republic's loss will no doubt be some seedy cantina's gain." Isolder goaded.

"Perhaps Your Highness, it might be best if you were to retake your seat." Han suggested.

"I was here first." Isolder said.

"I think you'll find, that honour goes to me!" Han countered.

"Stop it, both of you!" Leia angrily shouted.

She was on her feet, leaning over her box rail, breathing heavily and clearly furious.

Isolder apologised and stepped aside though did not take to his seat.

"What are you doing here Han?" Leia turned on him.

"I came to ask you something." Han answered her.

"So ask." She told him.

Han took a breath. He glanced around briefly at the expectant faces. This was easier when he'd been alone and simply looking at his own reflection in a mirror.

"Well?" Leia demanded.

"Perhaps now that Captain Solo realises how foolish he looks, he's having second thoughts." Isolder commented.

"Just considering my words. I want to get them just right." Han explained.

"How hard is it to say 'goodbye and have a great life'?" Isolder teased.

"I've heard enough." Leia said, glaring first at Han then at Isolder. "From both of you!"

She stepped from her box and down the steps with the intention of leaving the Senate Hall.

"No. Leia wait." Han caught hold of her upper arm as she passed him forgetting for the moment about her bruises. She winced and pulled free.

"Hear me out. Please." Han pleaded, softly caressing the arm he had just grabbed.

Leia sighed, softened her stare and agreed with a nod.

"Leia, you know me. You know I'm not as eloquent as...as some I could name." He threw a glance over his shoulder at Isolder. "I know when we fight we can both be pretty brutal with the other, but I think that just means the making up is all the sweeter, don't you?" He asked her.

"I guess." She replied, softly.

"And when we're not fighting, we're pretty good together. Aren't we?" Han continued.

"He's right, he's not very eloquent!" Isolder mumbled.

Han shot Isolder a look before Leia's hand gently guided his face back to hers.

"We are." Leia confirmed.

He'd run out of argument and out of wriggle room. Han looked directly into Leia's eyes, his lips twitching into a nervous smile.

"Will you, Leia Organa, marry me, Han Solo?"

"Finally!" Isolder exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "Can we get this over with now, my Mother grows weary!"

"Would you just let her answer?" Han shot at him.

"Gladly. But first, answer me one question. What could _you_ possibly offer her?" Isolder retorted.

Leia knew this would be coming and looked away bracing herself for the inevitable boast about his Kingdom. The one they would never be able to visit while Warlord Zsinj remained in control of that sector of the Galaxy.

"You know, Isolder's right. I don't have a thing to offer you." Han said to her, lifting her chin up to him. "With me, what you see is what you get."

Isolder snorted a laugh.

"All I have to give you Leia," Han said, ignoring Isolder and taking her face in his hands, "is my loyalty. My respect. And my love."

Isolder frowned and moved closer.

There was a look in Leia's eyes. A calm surrender. An understanding. A shared love.

"You should know if you accept this man, an alliance between Hapes and the New Republic will be impossible." Isolder hissed.

"So, what do you say. Will you marry me?" Han held her gaze.

He watched her breath catch in her throat. Saw the merest flicker of her eyelids.

"Okay, I'll throw in the Millennium Falcon. Man, but you drive a hard bargain!" He added with his characteristic grin.

In spite of herself, Leia laughed and the teardrop she had been trying desperately hard not to spill slipped down her cheek.

"Yes." She answered quietly, simply.

Han grinned.

Leia grinned back.

Mon Mothma's closed her eyes in disbelief.

Isolder could not believe his ears.

Half of the Senate erupted into gasps and cheers, half sat in stunned silence.

From where he sat, behind the Queen Mother, Luke smiled. Glad that he could have been present for this moment.

"I love you." Leia told him.

"I know." Han echoed from a time long ago.

He drew her closer, his breath tickling her face as he leaned in to kiss her.

"So this is your choice!" Isolder cursed, breaking their moment.

"Yes." Leia confirmed, smiling up at Han. "He is."

"And you, Madam Chief of State." Isolder turned his appeal to Mon Mothma. "You are going to allow this...this...unholy union?"

"I..." Mon Mothma started then sat back and considered.

Although she had no right, no legal right, Mon Mothma had for so long now looked on Leia as a daughter. Whatever her reservations regarding the sometimes flamboyant Captain Solo, she saw that Leia had none. And as such, felt unable to offer any of her own.

"I may at times be called upon to advise Her Highness on matters of State." Mon Mothma said. "I may consider myself her confidant; her friend even. But I am not her legal guardian and have no jurisdiction over any decision she may make regarding personal affairs. On this matter," Mon Mothma graced the couple with a wistful smile, "even though it is not required, I give you _both_ my blessing. This session is now in recess."

Mon Mothma rose indicating the Senators should follow suit and exited the Chamber.

Amid considerable noise and backslapping, the Senate Hall cleared save for Han and Luke.

Leia meanwhile, with a squeeze of her fiancé's hand, had followed Isolder and the Queen Mother in an attempt to retrieve the situation.

"So..." Luke said, giving Han a man-hug. "A Princess and a guy like you."

"You..er..you're okay with this, right?" Han asked.

Luke stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "You love her?" He finally asked.

"You know I do." Han replied.

"You promise not to go out of your way to hurt her?" Luke questioned.

"You know I won't." Han countered.

"You know if you ever break your promise I _will_ hunt you down and kill you, regardless of my Jedi beliefs?" Luke said, sounding serious.

"Wouldn't expect anything less of you."

"Then in the words of Mon Mothma, I give you both my blessing." Luke smiled and extended his hand.

Han grinned at this friend and pumped his offered hand up and down vigorously.

"What's with you two?" Leia asked hurrying up to them.

"Ah, Luke was just congratulating me." Han crowed.

"Congratulating you _both_." Luke corrected, slipping an arm around his sister's waist and kissing her cheek tenderly.

"How'd that go?" Han asked, nodding his head in the direction of the departed Hapans.

"Not well." Leia conceded. "But I'm not giving up. I firmly believe an alliance between the New Republic and Hapes could be advantageous for all of us. And I do usually get what I want. Eventually."

Leia slipped easily into Han's arms and rested her head against his chest. Eyes closed, she breathed in his heady scent.

"That you do sweetheart." Han said, holding her close. "That you do."


End file.
